Tip Off
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: Kise Ryōta appears to be the friendliest detective from the Generation of Mercenaries. However, there is a particular story that always follows him – a tale of what happened during his transfer to Teikō Police Academy's first division of Detective Interns, and of how he had knitted himself closer to another particular detective. AU.
1. Challenge and Indifference

**Warning:** This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a **Dark! Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned.

Alright, minna-san. I thought I'd be using my hospital days to rest, but I can't stop writing right now. Seriously, I hate the doctor's order to rest.

To those who may have recognized something similar about the summary, then I'll break the news for yah! YEP, this fic is related to **The Hitman**! Somehow, this is just a _**spin-off**_ from 'The Hitman' series I'm writing. Though, you won't actually need to read 'The Hitman' to understand what this fic contains. (But I highly recommend you to read that fic of mine, nyahaha~!)

**Warning**: Writing issues and errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Tip Off  
**_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta  
**_**Chapter 1 – Challenge and Indifference**

_During the spring in the second year of internship in Teikou, I, Kise Ryouta, still undecided until then, had been assigned to the investigation department for most of my shifts. It was hard, but after two weeks, I was admitted to the first division. Well, that's obvious, since it's me._

_However..._

* * *

––with Kise looking at Kuroko in sheer surprise.

"Then if you say I hear out your misgivings about me," Kuroko stood from his seat, pushing the chair behind him. "You assure that this case will progress without any conflict among the _detectives_?" The teal-head said, looking at the person who laid out an irrelevant topic while they were still having a case conference. Kuroko still had an aura of indifference, although his eyes began to glisten with little trepidation. The shorter male almost glowered at the blond who just sat beside him.

It took some seconds before Kise regained his composure. His messages were only subliminal, but perhaps it had finally ticked Kuroko. Kise was half-glad that his soft nitpicking was finally received; although he was slightly reluctant with the glare and the tone Kuroko gave him. The blond smiled a little, before he mimicked Kuroko and raised himself from the chair. "This is finally getting interesting, Kuroko-kun." He began at first. "And here I thought at first that you're going to ignore my propositions...-_ssu_." His voice was ever-buoyant, but the sarcasm was nowhere near hidden.

"I did not say I am going to listen to your _suggestion_." Kuroko quickly retorted, making Kise flinch at the sound of his voice. "I said I am taking note of your _uncertainty _about me." He added, not pulling away his impassive orbs from the blond. "It will be stupid of me to deny your obvious dislike for me, Kise-kun. But I will have to consider it, seeing that it has an obvious effect in our teamwork while in this case." He pointed out, observing how Kise's expression changed into a wry one.

"That's kinda _unfair_, don't you think?" Kise answered with a joyous tone, despite the droll countenance he wore. The blond's lips twitched into a small frown, so small that no one could have ever noticed that it was plastered upon his face. Nonetheless, Kise felt uneasy with the undiluted stare from the shorter male, unsure with the underlying thought sent with those eyes. He gulped as he felt the tension he _himself_ had created started to overcome him. "I should be the one who should make the terms."

"Taking into consideration," Kuroko responded, "_yes_, you should be." The answer surprised Kise a little, although the following words made him feel slightly irritated again. "But please do not forget that I am your _personal instructor_ and the _lead _detective in this case, Kise-kun. As the one responsible for this team, I should take the responsibility to dissuade any semblance of conflict." Kuroko said, voice undaunted and firm. "As _I_ see it fit,"

Kise finally let the frown to settle fully upon his face. He turned his head to the side, clearly dismayed with the idea. Although he ignored the look from the other male, he silently chided himself for forgetting that very important fact – he was still technically a detective intern _under_ the wing of Kuroko Tetsuya. If he tried to squirm, Kuroko could simply tighten his reigns. If he tried to escape, Kuroko could simply whistle him back. Kise had never been so annoyed in his entire life, as his freedom had been impeded by someone who _looked_ so incompetent.

"It seems to me that you are ready to listen," Kuroko observed. Kise clicked his tongue and whipped his head to listen to the shorter male.

"I guess so," Kise answered.

Kuroko nodded at first. "Let us call it a game, Kise-kun." The teal-head declared, surprising Kise yet again. "I call it the '_liar game_.'" Kise swore he saw a smile over Kuroko's lips, but the evidence was quickly erased as soon as it appeared. "Tell me if what I am going to say is a _truth _or a _lie_." He paused at first, closing his eyes for a moment, before he took a full look upon Kise's golden orbs. "_I will not be able to solve this case on my own_,"

"Eh?" Kise made an oblivious face at first, before it grew into a full-blown expression of startle. "W-What?!" He asked. "Are you admitting that you really can't handle a case of your own, Kuroko-kun?!" The blond remarked, confused with the sudden declaration from the teal-head.

"I do not ask for your comment, Kise-kun." Kuroko retorted, that poker face never wavering. He slowly bent forward on to the table, picking up scattered papers and stacking them together. "I told you that you must be able to say if it is a _truth _or a _lie_." He noticed that the other detective interns in their team were looking at them with shaken expressions, before he orderly replaced the papers on the table and twisted his head back at Kise. "And please hurry up," The _D.I._s, as the interns were affectionately called, were held back by the scene in front of them.

_What the hell is that?_ Kise mentally said. _If I say that it's the truth, it will certainly appear that I'm underestimating him as a detective intern_, he thought. _But that's what I've been thinking all along._ The blond made a fleeting glance to the other detectives and it seemed to him that they were waiting for his response. _On the other hand, if I say it's a lie, then it will end up looking like I'm actually acknowledging him_. Just thinking about it did tax Kise a lot of energy, and he was getting frustrated by just picking an answer. In some way, he was beginning to get bothered by the estranged expression Kuroko was especially giving him. There was that cynical smile that would briefly appear on the other male's lips…

_What the hell is this…?!_ Kise yelled in his head. "I…" He began and, as soon, a spark of knowledge suddenly cleared his mind. The confused face suddenly lightened up a little. "I think it's not the _whole_ of it, Kuroko-kun." The blond said, giving out a slightly confident smirk. "You're going to say something else."

Kuroko hummed. "You are right, Kise-kun." The teal-head turned his body towards the blond and started to inch closer to the latter. "I forgot." He said, to Kise's disbelief. "I will not be able to solve this case on my own. However, _you will not be able to unravel it alone_." Kuroko finally said, seemingly enjoying the mortified look upon Kise's face.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko ignored Kise's brief silence. "If you are able to say if what I said is either _truth _or _lie_, then I will hand over my _position _to you." After he said that, several of the detective interns inside the conference room stood up and voiced their concern about the 'reckless decision.' On the other hand, Kise was pulled out of his musing. He was still slightly dazed, but he was finally realizing what Kuroko was trying to say. "If you guess it wrong, then I will have you _acknowledge _me." He ended, adding an apparently small smile with it.

The blond took a wary glance at Kuroko. He recognized something different with the shorter male. He could not point what exactly was it, but he was sure that the light blue-haired detective intern took an ominous turn. Kise could see something inside Kuroko's bottomless eyes, which made him feel discomfited. Kise felt a warning, a warning telling him that he had trodden over something that would _swallow_ him whole in the long run. "It's a _lie_, of course." Still, Kise answered.

"I understand," Kuroko courteously answered. "Then we shall see by the end of this case, Kise-kun." He finally sat back on his chair and directed his attention forward. "Though, I am afraid to tell you that we need to work together right now to solve the case as soon," Kuroko added. "That will be the best way to prove if what is a _truth_ or a _lie_, am I wrong?" The teal-head explained, while he brushed his fingers back at the documents they were talking about.

It took a while for the words to register inside Kise's head. The statement sounded so innocent and simple, but when the blond realized the meaning behind it, he did not know if he should be angry or be amazed with a battle that only existed in their words and mind. "So…" Kise said, gritting his teeth while he maintained a smile of his own. "This is what you're trying to do, Kuroko-kun." He said.

Kise was not going to admit outright but he was the person that caused the tension between the detective interns of Teikō that day. The brimming conflict was not really hidden, since the blond himself was so vocal about the fact that he couldn't bring himself to believe in Kuroko. Due to this fact, it was apparent that the investigation team sent by Teikō was in turmoil because one of their _DI_s doubted the lead detective intern. However, when Kuroko finally took notice, he used it as an opportunity to lay out an interesting proposition, which made Kise agree to it.

It was already late when he noticed that the said plan was only bait for him to _indirectly_ work hand-in-hand with Kuroko. Kise understood it all, being a detective intern as such. By proposing something that would interest Kise, Kuroko was able to _force _the blond to have him cooperate without protesting his misgivings for the teal-head. If he looked at it more, it seemed that he was rather played upon by Kuroko, since the latter appeared so _confident _about his dare. All the more, Kise knew, he was not going to miss the chance to grab Kuroko's position as one of the regular detective interns. Kuroko understood Kise's motivation and used it for his benefit.

"_Damn_," Kise muttered, as he let his body slump back at the chair right beside Kuroko's. "Were you planning this all along?" He did not intend to say it aloud, but he was too late anyway to take back what he said. The blond trailed a reproachful gaze at Kuroko by the sides of his eyes, not minding anymore if he looked or sounded so bad because he doubted Kuroko. On one thought, though, he should consider Kuroko being the villainous one for doing something rather underhanded.

"I only responded to your complaint." Kuroko answered, thinking that Kise's remark was an actual question. The teal-head rearranged the paper on the table, snatched a page or two and handed it to Kise. "The question of being a detective is subjective, Kise-kun," Kuroko added. "Just like how you thought that I am not worthy in this position, it is a matter of perspective." He said, ushering Kise to look back to Kuroko again. "However, I am not that person who will make a huge matter of things said to me. So," Kuroko flicked his pupils at Kise. "You can rest assure that I will not be doing something _underhanded_, if you are assuming that way, Kise-kun."

_Double damn_, Kise cringed. _Is he some kind of psychic?_

"Now," Kuroko spoke out loud, quickly getting the attention of the other DIs. "Let us resume from where we left off." He looked at a brown-haired intern on the opposite side of the table. "_Yūjiro_-kun, the additional details, please,"

The person named Yūjiro cleared his throat first. "The victim received multiple stab wounds and, using the reports from the initial examination, has a total count of 27." Some of the interns grunted upon hearing the number, obviously disgruntled of the heinous act. "Most of the wounds were concentrated on the back of the victim, about a quarter of the total." He added. "The cause of death was ruled to be multiple organ failure either due to damage or secondary to blood loss,"

Everyone was silent before Kise spoke out. "I can't see how this can fit as a simple case of _mugging_." Everyone's eyes were on him that point. "If this is a _holdup_ crime and if there had really been a struggle, I don't find it logical for the victim to have had more stab wounds in the back than in front of the body. Plus, even though a phone seemed to have been stolen from the victim, can we really easily categorize the motive as a robbery?" He told them.

"I agree with Kise-kun," Kuroko voiced. "The number of wounds is too severe for a petty crime." The teal-head detective intern did not miss the look sent to him by the blond.

"The victim was attacked from behind," Kise said, ushering some hums of agreement from the other DIs. "I can conclude that it isn't even a holdup."

"What made you say so?" Someone from the group asked him.

"If it was so, the suspect could have declared that it was a 'holdup' and threaten the victim. However, as noted, only a cellphone was thought to be taken and there is no other indication of robbery. If you think of it, an actual conversation between the victim and the suspect would have required them a face-to-face interaction." Kise explained. "And––"

"If a struggle did happen, stab wounds should have been greater in number in front side of the body, not in the back," Yūjiro cut Kise off. He immediately apologized when he noticed he had intruded that blond. Kise only waved it off and continued.

"For me, it seems that there is no attempt for a declaration of an 'holdup'." Kise mumbled and unhanded the paper Kuroko gave him some seconds ago. "The suspect aimed to _kill_ the victim," he told them. Most of them gaped at his conclusion, although it was Kuroko's reaction Kise tried to see first. As usual though, the teal-head was still inexpressive, but seemingly trying to think through Kise's deduction. "The suspect attacked from behind the victim, targeting the back first. Also, if I'm correct, the wounds sustained by the victim in the front of the body were _wider _and _oddly_ shaped."

Yūjiro quickly leafed through his papers and turned wide-eyed when he saw the particular information he hadn't yet shared to them. "Y-Yes, Kise-kun, those were the characteristics of the front body wounds." He gave a curious look at the blond. "How did you know?"

"Perhaps it's just because it's _me_?" He said, sounding really confident. He sent a smile over Kuroko, with the latter noticing the gesture. _Perhaps I will have you acknowledge me, Kuroko-kun_. He said in his head. "I just deducted that when the suspect was done 'stabbing' the victim from behind, he then turned the victim in order to check if the victim was still alive and began to attack the front side. By that time, the weapon should have been _blunted _from repeated use. For sure, those wounds would be irregular and much larger than those taken when the victim was first stabbed." He ended.

"That is logical," Yūjiro said. "You were not part of the DIs that was sent to have an initial investigation, Kise-kun, but you are able to visualize what could have happened." He commended the blond's deduction. "The victim was indeed found to be lying on _her_ _back_. If _she_ was indeed attacked first upfront, then there was no need to stab _her_ at the back, given that _she_ had fallen from the initial strike alone."

"So I suggest we rule out the motive of robbery," Kise spoke again, "and change it to murder." The blond looked back at Kuroko who was still particularly silent.

"That is a heavy sentence against the suspect, Kise-kun." Kuroko finally talked, after observing Kise's stare at him. "But I do not think it is incorrect to raise our theory into that point." He wrote something on the paper he held and looked at Yūjiro. "If that is the case, then we have to submit this idea to the higher ups." Yuuijiro nodded and exited the room immediately. "Kise-kun, you're really trying to prove that what I said is indeed a _lie_. I acknowledge your …enthusiasm."

Kuroko seemed to have smiled a little.

* * *

The _tanned_ male walked over towards a particular table decked by the wall and began to pour himself some coffee from the maker. The coffee dripped down to the cup, the sound of it drowning the area near him and the blond. He took the opportunity to mull over Kise's situation, boring his gaze at the cup he just filled. It was not really unlike him to think about something that didn't concern him, but, at least, it was about _someone_ that he was fond of. He finally picked the cup of coffee and tipped it to his lips. "So I heard some news about your case Kise," he began.

"I didn't have any choice, _Aominecchi_," Kise frowned, as he placed his hands behind his head. "Or should I say, it's the only thing that can be done." He said. He gave a soft whistle as he remembered the deal he had made with the teal-head. "I didn't know Kuroko-kun has _tough disposition_."

Some ten minutes ago, the team decided to go on an indefinite break. Kise hauled himself back into the office of Teikō's Investigation Department, still thinking about the deal struck to him by Kuroko. After finally clearing his head off, he felt the gravity of the situation. It was a declaration made in front of the people from the second division of Teikō interns and it added an effect to it. Even though it was Kuroko who took the heavier gamble, the sheer flawlessness of the former's pronouncement made Kise feel that he was on the losing side. The 'Liar Game' Kuroko initiated was not something normal; nothing had made Kise think so hard before. He had answered that it was a _lie_ and so he needed to hope that it was the right choice.

"Don't make it sound too deep," _Aomine_ answered. "_Stubborn _is enough." The tanned detective intern held back a chuckle, as he sorted out the current situation of the newest member of their division. If he remembered it correctly, it was only the second day since Kise Ryōta was transferred to their department and, here he was, already soaked in some conflicts. It was a wonderful thing to begin his work with some problem, Aomine derisively thought.

"Why the hell is he a regular?" Kise finally mentioned, thinking of all possible reasons for the thought in his head. At first glance, Kuroko Tetsuya never gave out a noteworthy impression similar to _Aomine Daiki_, or a convincing aura like _Midorima Shintarō_. In fact, he almost totally missed the shorter male when he was first introduced to him, with a presence that was almost similar to _none_. He could not deny that he once aspired to become a member of Teikō's first division, and so it became a confusing thought for him to witness a person of such _stature_ in the Investigation Department.

"He's _different_." Aomine responded. "The total opposite of you and me," the tanned male added, making Kise look more curious. Aomine raised the cup above his heat and mimicked a basketball shooting form, throwing the emptied item into the nearest trash bin, whooping a soft '_nice shot_' under his breath. He gave a stare back at the blond, wondering what made the latter look so perplexed.

Kise merely frowned, knowing that he didn't receive the answer he wanted to hear. The question was simple: _why the hell is _that person _a regular?_ Kise himself got a lot of ideas from answering the question he himself made, but none of them made real sense in the long thought. He had seen how timid-looking that _person _was and he couldn't piece in the fact that he was a _regular_ in the first division of Teikō's detective interns. He looked back at Aomine.

"He challenged me back at the meeting," Kise ranted, pulling his expression back into a passive one. "He challenged me in a _game_ with his position on the line."

Aomine stared at him incredulously, silent for almost half a minute. "No shit? _Tetsu_ did that?" It was the first questions he shot off when he recovered from surprise. Kise only nodded. Aomine pocketed his hands, whistling condescendingly. The blond gaped at the other male from his seat, eyes still probing. The tanned noticed it, shooting a stern gaze back at him. "I suppose Tetsu's kinda bold at times," he said, breaking the silence off. "But to do it to you… you just _damned_ set him off, Kise." The tanned male said, his voice scornful.

Kise detected the hint of sarcasm, but he was still curious about the enigma that was Kuroko. Instead of responding to Aomine's words, Kise only pondered deeper at the thought inside his head. Aomine's reaction was serious at first, Kise would not forget that. It seemed that Kuroko did possess something he hadn't known yet. "But I know it's still a _lie_," yet again, Kise said something aloud that he should have kept in his head.

"'Say what?" Aomine said.

"It's nothing, Aominecchi," Kise responded. "I'm just thinking." Suddenly, an idea flashed in his head. "Ne, Aominecchi,"– he ignored a '_seriously, stop with that Aomine-_cchi_ shit_' remark from the tanned male – "will Kuroko-kun ever _lie_?" He asked, looking seriously at the other one.

Of course, Kise had expected, Aomine made a disenchanted expression at first. The tall, dark blue-haired male was silent, face twisting into some _grim _countenance. He shared a look with the blond several times, seemingly weighing in some answers before he speak it loud back at Kise. "I'm not going to say any further, _smartass_," Aomine taunted with a small smile. He then twisted his head side to side. "Where is Tetsu?"

"Preparing for the _interrogation_, I think," Kise said, dismayed that Aomine blew his question off.

"The hell… I need to walk that far?" The tanned male just responded, before he turned to his back and started to walk away from Kise. "I've got work to do, so I'm heading out." He said, bidding himself out. "You'll just come to see how amazing _he_ is."

Once again, the only thing for Kise to do was to think about what just happened.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

The 'Liar Game'. Whaddaya think? Is it going to be a 'truth' or a 'lie'? Haha!

So... did you recognize some lines? Also, the title actually tells what this fic is all about.

(Yep, it's Kise-kun's promotion to the first string of Teikou. Nyaha~)

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Questions and Uneasiness

******Warning**: This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a ******Dark!Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned.

**Non-important fact**: The real title of this fic is "_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta**_" with the subtitle "_**Tip Off**_" But since this fic is made to commemorate Chapter 62.5 of the manga, I used the subtitle as the main one instead. Also, I may say that '_The Hitman_' may have been titled with the same logic [The Mercenary = Kise Ryōta; The Hitman = _**?**_ I'll leave you that fill up that one though *smirks*]. Hahaha. XD

And I thought this fic will be buried in soil since it's just so serious. To think that some of you have followed, favorited and even reviewed on this one makes me think: are there really people here that shares my *cough*-_fetish_-*cough* I mean, _my love_ for something so _serious_? Haha, LOLJoke, love you guys for taking your time to read this one.

Finally, since my mobile internet has functioned well enough again, I can finally post! Nyahaha! Don't worry guys, the doctor said it's fine for me to do this. And I may already be discharged!

**Warning **(2): All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Tip Off  
**_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta  
**_**Chapter 2 – Questions and Uneasiness**

_ Today is just the second day I was promoted to the first division. Becoming a regular might take a while… might be even more difficult since I'm stuck in a deal with the position as gamble…_

* * *

" –that you are somewhere else when it happened?" Kise asked, propping both of his elbows on the table and lacing his hands together, while giving a composed stare. The blond had been freely given reigns of the interrogation as Kuroko had suggested, in which Kise did not seemingly oppose. However, Kise had some lingering afterthought about it, considering that it was the teal-head's way to observe him. Even though his eyes pierced through the man who was suspected of the murder, Kise's thought wondered about the other DI who attended the interrogation.

"I-I was." The man opposite Kise answered timidly. "I was with my cousin that time." He told the blond, taking a panicky glance at the man asking him those questions. He gulped as he noticed that the gaze fixated upon him did not falter. "My _b-boss _can verify that." He added. He snuck a look at the other detective who stood by the only door to that room, before he replanted it back on the table.

"Very well," Kise just said, as he remained in the same position. "To be honest, we did ask the owner of the convenience store you are working at, and she did say that around 10:30 that night, someone came over and waited for you." He said, still gazing at the suspect's eyes. He needed to, since Kise was waiting for any covert reactions. It was well-known to him that nonverbal hints were a lot more meaningful than those which were said. "Your shift was due by that time, and so you accompanied her out after at that." He said. "Where did you and your cousin go?"

"We w-went to a bus station." The man answered. "_She _lives a district away and she always tries to come with me whenever she goes home for the weekends." He expounded. "I always accompany her to wait for a bus,"

"I see," Kise muttered. "And by what time you and she found a bus?"

"Around 10:50 that night,"

Kise mentally hissed. The suspect really looked nervous, but what he was saying was still within reasonable bounds and was actually being supported by some evidences. The blond tried to remain as impassive as possible; an interrogation would end in failure if he let himself have an accidental slip. Kise Ryōta finally broke away from boring some stares at the suspect and turned his head behind, as he looked at the other DI.

"Kuroko-kun," he called out. "I'm probably going to finish up with my questions." _His answers are within the investigated bounds_, he informed the shorter male. "Please prepare for yours," _Find a fault in his alibi_, he added. After that, he looked back at the suspect and gave a small smile of his own. "Just as I've said, _Hisaya_-san," he said to the man in front of him. "Last one, then." Kise paused for a second. "Did you know that _she _was going out that night?"

"Y-yes," Hisaya answered.

_That makes it complicated then_, he concluded. "I'm done." Kise said and stood up from his seat, as he twisted to his back. He wore a frown at the same time, face downcast as a brimming conclusion filled up his head. Unfortunately, he knew Kuroko was looking at him, although he did not think first of the possible implication his expression would give the other DI. _Normally, knowing the presence of the victim makes one's case weaker. _He said in his head. _However, being with another person cancels that out. In fact, it can strengthen his excuse_.

"Thank you, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke out, as he pushed himself from the wall he currently leaned upon, before he began to walk nearer the table where Kise and Hisaya held the first part of the interrogation. Kuroko silently took the blond's earlier seat. "Good morning, Hisaya _Kasaharu_-san." He greeted, tone flat.

Hisaya Kasaharu felt more unnerved when it was the other DI's turn to ask him some questions. He would admit; the blond earlier was a lot more comfortable to talk with, since he gave out less pressure than he expected. However, even though he was just taking some peeks over the teal-head some minutes ago while being interviewed by the blond, Hisaya knew that he would be _tensing _to interact with. He gave a dry smile back at Kuroko.

"Hisaya-san," Kuroko continued. "I am not going to make this _interview _a lot harder. Kise-kun has asked you _most _of the questions I want to give you." He told the other male. "Possibly, I would not need to ask you some tiring questions already."

"What do you m-mean, sir?"

Kuroko did not answer but, instead, his hands had crept under the table, pulling out a cardboard box that he carried inside the room. Hisaya was curious at first as to the purpose of the box to the interrogation, but he completely forgot about it when the blond already started to question him. The teal-head detective pulled out an object from the box, which was apparently sealed inside an air-tight plastic. When Kuroko placed it on the center of the table, Hisaya only stared at it wordlessly, devoid of any _strange_ reaction.

However, Kise was slightly surprised when he saw it. The item was obviously metallic; there was a gleam of light that reflected over it. In fact, it was a _usual _item commonly found in houses, offices and even schools. It was made up of two metal prongs that were joined together in the midline, with a seemingly pair of plastic handles adorning the other end. Nevertheless, what grabbed Kise's attention was how the metallic ends of the item were oddly _bent_, as if used in a _forceful_ way than intended. It did not take him long though to realize what it was.

It was an ordinary pair of _scissors_; although how it looked suggest that it was the _murder weapon_.

"What i-is this?" Hisaya asked, his eyes bouncing between the scissors and Kuroko. "Detective-_san_, letting me see this… _item_ is not going to help with my case." He said, his expressions the same as before. "S-She's _d_-_dead_," A frown.

"You understand that this is item used to murder _her_?"

"I-I heard she was _stabbed_," he only said.

"Yes," Kuroko replied as soon. "Hisaya-san, you have known the victim even before she started to gain popularity. You were once her friend." The teal-head began to say. The suspect only gave Kuroko a worried but curious expression. "I am not showing this to you because I suppose for it to help solve the case. It is not." He said to the man. "I am showing this to you because this is the thing that took the life of your friend." He stated. "In fact, Hisaya-kun, I just want to ask a little favor."

Hisaya was silent, although he did not show any signs of reluctance to hear out what the detective was going to say.

Kuroko took it as a signal to continue. "I just want for you to _promise_ me that you are going to help us solve the crime, in memory of your friend whose life was taken by this object." Kuroko Tetsuya only looked at Hisaya Kasaharu with determined eyes.

Even though he was still slightly anxious, Hisaya seemed to have a lighter expression. "O-Of course," he said. "I w-want you to catch the one who did this to her."

* * *

Kise Ryōta and Kuroko Tetsuya excused themselves after the interrogation ended a while ago, with the reason to double check the collected information to verify Hisaya Kasaharu's statements. The blond still thought about the alibi presented by their suspected man, trying to find loopholes. He was not really deeming that man as the real criminal, but Kise understood that by placing one in absolute doubt was one of the ways to ensure impartiality over the case. It could be said that he was just trying to be careful, because–

"Kise, be glad that Kuroko is in your team for this case," Midorima Shintarō said, placing a potted cactus atop Kise's worktable. The blond's thought stopped upon that. "Or else, Oreki-san may have immediately transferred this case to some other police headquarter." He said, while he adjusted his spectacles. He glared down at Kise and noticed that the blond looked at him with a subtle streak of displeasure. "What?" The green-haired DI asked.

"Well, it only seems that I owe this case to Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun," Kise answered, his eyes dropping over the small potted plant now on his table. He squinted over the small thorns that garnished the cactus, as he thought if those really hurt if touched. He unconsciously reached out to the plant, before a pair of hand immediately grabbed it.

"Hands off the lucky item,"

"But–"

"Hands _off_," Midorima added with sour face. "And you don't have to particularly owe it to Kuroko. It's his duty as a detective intern anyway," Midorima said. The green-haired male was not unaware of the on-going conflict between the blond and the teal-head detective. It was obvious anyway; there was no need to give a close inspection of it. However, the bespectacled man understood that Kise's contention had a basis, even though he was not entirely sure of it. "Or you just need to pay him off by trying to solve the case quickly."

"Ah, Midorima-kun's in my side then!" Kise almost squealed.

"I'm not siding with anyone," Midorima instantaneously quelled the other male. "It's not like I'm interested with what's happening with your team…-_nanodayo_."

"Eh…" Kise droned. "Why does it seem that everyone knows what's happening?"

"_Baka_," Midorima retorted. "You're practically speaking about it to everyone in this Investigation Department." He chided the blond. "You are now part of the first division, but I need to remind you that you still need some proper training to become a regular, Kise." The green-haired DI told him. "That is why you have Kuroko as your personal trainer,"

"But why do I have him as my trainer?" Kise whined again, irritating Midorima even more. "I mean… he's small and he looks frail… and…" Kise's eyes changed into some rounded shapes to even narrowed ones. "He is supposedly part of the _Generation of Mercenaries_." The blond shared his doubts to the green-haired intern. "I can't simply accept that. Doesn't that bother you at all, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima was silent at first. "I'd rather be bothered if he is someone who doesn't work at all," he just said, seemingly dismissing Kise's idea of Kuroko. "Kuroko is–"

"Pardon my intrusion, but I heard my name," someone suddenly spoke from just beside Midorima. The green-haired and the blond intern almost cursed out loud when that person suddenly appeared to them. Midorima only clutched the potted cactus tighter, since it had almost fallen when he was startled, while Kise tried to look away, hiding the cleanly etched shock on his face. Kuroko only gave them a gullible stare. "Midorima-kun, Kise-kun," he greeted them.

"Kuroko, please refrain from doing that next time," Midorima tried to say in the most leveled way he could.

"Do you have something in mind, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko only said, ignoring the indirect reprimand.

"I'm just going to inform you about the handling of the case," Midorima said, putting the potted cactus closer to his body. "Since the case might really be a murder case, the severity of the crime should have been raised to the point where it had to be transferred to the police departments." He said at first. "But since Oreki-san said he'll allow his name to be used as your detective _instructor_, the case will remain in your team's hands." He told the shorter male.

"That is good to hear." Kuroko said. "Thank you for informing us, Midorima-kun." Kuroko shared a look with the green-haired DI before he turned to Kise. "We can now officially work _together_ with this case, Kise-kun."

"Together?" Midorima perked up by that word, glancing at Kise with slight interest. "I thought you don't want to work with him?" He shot towards Kise.

The blond only shrugged. "Well, Kuroko-kun and I had a _deal_."

Midorima made a fleeting smile; it vanished as soon. "It's unlike you to make a gamble, especially while on the job, Kuroko." He commented, re-adjusting his glasses for the second time. "So, what about this deal?"

"I only asked Kise-kun a little," Kuroko responded, eyes blank. "If he answers correctly, I will hand to him my _position_ as a regular in the first division of the Investigation Department." He said, clearly surprising Midorima. The green-haired DI followed up with an incredulous expression, although he already had the briefest idea as what would come next.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Midorima asked, although he intended it to be rhetorical. "You can't just possibly–"

"I will speak with _Akashi_-kun myself, Midorima-kun." Kuroko just said, cutting off the taller male's words. He gave a look back at Kise. "That will be for the best arrangement," he said to the blond. "A deal is a _deal_,"

Shintarō Midorima scowled at Kuroko. The latter's eyes were unsettling, but, until now, it had been one of the teal-head's weapons in their department. He was not as observant as Kuroko or Akashi was, but he had a fair share of skill in deducting things. Nonetheless, there was a wall that he kept on running into, in the form of the ever stoic Kuroko Tetsuya. Not until he discovers what swam inside those wan orbs of his, Midorima would yet to understand what ran inside Kuroko's head. "Fine, I'll have no say in this matter anymore." He grunted. "But clearly, that question or whatever seems to be a good point of argument to have you stake your position."

Both Midorima and Kuroko turned their head towards Kise in unison. Kise felt agitated with those eyes resting upon him. "W-What?"

"Your answer," Midorima said.

Kise closed his eyes for a moment and opened them as soon as he began to speak. "'_Kuroko-kun will not be able to solve the case on his own. But I won't be able to crack it alone_.' Kuroko-kun asked me if that statement is a _truth _or a _lie_." Kise told them. "I said it's a _lie_."

Midorima glanced at Kuroko and then back at Kise. "It's probably a _lie_," he said. Kise looked at him enthusiastically. Kuroko still had that deadpan expression. "It's a _lie_ but…" Now, Midorima's gaze settled longer at Kuroko. There was silence for a while, with none of the males faltering from their scrutiny. "Hmm," he had a smug look at that point. "I'm not really interested in any of it, though." He finally whirled to his back.

"Kise, I suggest you do your best. You must never forget Teikō's policy." Midorima said. "Solving a crime is _winning_. And _winning _is _everything_."

* * *

"I have done some of interrogation before." Kise told Kuroko, ushering the shorter one to give an innocent glance at him. The blond finally made a distinction whenever his personal instructor made some gestures whenever in a conversation. Kise noticed that Kuroko tended to turn his whole body towards the person he was speaking to, perhaps out of his _really _courteous personality. Somehow, the blond had marked the gesture as a sign that the teal-head was being '_normal'_ up to that point. "Although it's not really that similar just like now," Kise pushed his pupils to the side, observing Kuroko. "Most of them are like normal interviews with witness and such,"

"That is–" the blond saw how Kuroko shifted and slowly twisted to Kise's direction "–the norm in the second and third division–" Kuroko's hands were tucked near his body, not making any unnecessary gestures "–so I don't think I need to be surprised if you only had that much." Kise almost sighed negatively since Kuroko moved rather normally than he would have wanted the teal-head to, but kept his ears on the latter nonetheless. "That is how things are done here in Teikō." Kuroko added, sounding confused about Kise's worry.

"Well I thought the guys in the first division had lots of experience," Kise responded. He picked up the folder that detailed their current case, imagining how the interrogation would go through. "Even though I'm confident with my _ability_–" Kise gave a somehow sarcastic smile towards Kuroko "–I'm not sure if I actually pulled through _that_." He said. It was not an admission of his anxiety, Kise wanted to point out, but rather a statement of fact. Sure, he was really confident and such, but, that time, it was not simply about his pride going against Kuroko. At the same time, it was an acknowledgement that he was already handling a _serious _crime. As an intern hoping to be a real detective in the future, Kise was well sure about solving this case with his full might.

Though he knew Kuroko's _liar game _complicated it. _Damn_…

"You did not go alone, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "That was also an opportunity for you to _learn_." The teal-head said and resumed in his paper search in the nearby shelf. Kise only watched at first as the shorter DI sorted the documents into the same cardboard box beside his feet, checking them in a clipboard if he found any important one. Kise only felt uncomfortable on how eerily silent Kuroko did his task. So quiet, in fact, that despite his apparent misgivings to the teal-head, Kise wanted to spark a conversation just to wipe away the silence.

After all, silence was an invitation for someone to speak.

"Kuroko-kun, how do you actually get information with the way you speak?" Kise asked aloud, stretching yet again on another comfortable swivel chair he found at the room. He whipped his head to the side, looking at the other DI. "With how you talk, I'm certain that I'd feel so uncomfortable if I am in _that _seat."

"It is not certainly pleasing," Kuroko answered, as he seemed to have understood Kise's indication. "If you have problems with it, then I am sorry. But," Kuroko dropped the clipboard upon the nearest table, "it is not like my job is being hindered with it." The teal-head finally withdrew from his minor duty, pulled a neighboring chair and sat on it. Kise watched with small interest. "Perhaps, it might have helped me a lot."

"In what way?" Kise asked.

"You saw what happened back there," Kuroko replied. "Hisaya-san was _anxious_."

Kise only nodded, trying not to make a sarcastic remark. With Kuroko's impassive expressions and generally blank features, Kise would not be surprised if someone acted that way if interrogated by the guy. Although a smile escaped from his lips, the blond managed to suppress it anyway. "That was partly expected," he just said, ignoring the '_it's-probably-because-of-how-Kuroko-speak_' reason.

"If you are interrogating someone, _do not_ make that person comfortable," Kuroko responded. Kise gave a curious peek. "Communication is a two-way process; one conveys a message, another receives it. However, at the same time, it is a complex procedure, since one can apparently send and receive a message at the same time." The teal-head explained. The blond sighed; it was like a lecture about Oral Communication from the previous year. "You can use that knowledge in an interrogation."

"But making someone anxious only defeats the process of communication," Kise retorted. "Besides, aren't you trying to establish a sense of cooperation when you talk to them?"

"Interrogation defeats the natural meaning of communication in the first place," Kuroko answered. "It is about getting output from one party without any equivalent input from the other," he explained. "You need to _control_ the conversation, Kise-kun."

"And how exactly _purposely _stressing someone helps in that?" The blond rose, his tone clearly refuting Kuroko's claims.

"No one has to act _guilty _if one is not." Kuroko answered in a seemingly thoughtful form. "It is natural for human beings to act less logical when stressed because pressure prevents them from reasoning well." The teal-head detective intern lectured before he leaned sideways and pulled an item from the cardboard box near him. "Kise-kun, suppose you are Hisaya-san and I–" Kuroko placed it on the table, between him and Kise "–placed the murder weapon in front of you. What do you think would you feel?"

Kise placed a hand under his chin. "Nervous," he said, looking at the object. It was the same one Kuroko revealed a while ago inside the interrogation room, the murder weapon that had been used for the crime. Somehow, how that one end of the scissors was bent made Kise feel uneasy, with his mind instantly ravished by the thought of how it was used. He shook it away from his head. "Of course I'd feel that way,"

"I have the same thought too," Kuroko answered. "But how did Hisaki-san react when he saw this?"

"Still the same," Kise muttered. "He did not seem bothered when he saw it." And after some seconds, the blond's eyes widened in some realization. "But, Kuroko-kun, wouldn't that be because he was blameless to begin with?" He suggested. "You said it yourself: No one has to act guilty if one is not." He quoted Kuroko's statement earlier. "His reaction did not suggest he was distressed by seeing the murder weapon and–"

"And in fact, he looked a little _relieved_, you will say?" Kuroko cut him off. Kise only stared in shock.

"How did you–"

"Know what you are going to say?" Kuroko interrupted the blond again. "It just means that you are thinking how a _detective intern_ is supposed to think," the teal-head waved the other one off. "That is how we were taught, so it is to be anticipated." The shorter male only said, revealing that small smile Kise was still wondering about. "However, to answer that assumption, perhaps he does have a clear conscience after all."

"And what do you mean by that, Kuroko-kun?" Kise asked. In some way, he was getting impatient. If he had done the case in his own way, then the crime would have been solved halfway. But since he was stuck with the agreement to work with Kuroko due to that _liar game_, Kise did not have any choice but to _play_ through with the teal-head's way. He felt slightly attracted when the other one started to fiddle his fingers in his pocket.

Only to find that Kuroko had only fished out a phone. Kise should have expected that.

"Kise-kun," he flashed the phone forward. "I found this lying on the floor when I was walking towards the interrogation room. I believe it is yours." Kuroko said, pushing the item forward Kise.

Kise Ryōta felt unnerved at that point. As he knit his brows closer, the blond glared hard at Kuroko, who was still pitifully trying to give him the phone. He did not understand what the other one was trying to do. However, it only seemed that engaging with the sudden _play_ was the only way for Kise to discover what the other one's ploy was. He just sighed as he relaxed his expression. "That's not mine, Kuroko-kun."

"It is yours, Kise-kun." Kuroko pressed on. "I am sure."

"No, it's not," Kise actually smiled. "Because I know my phone is–"

Realization finally dawned inside him. As if the world's knowledge came thundering inside his mind, Kise held an openmouthed expression while he digested the implication of Kuroko's little act. He felt flustered, his breaths taking some hitches as he gasped for air. He placed a hand over the table, supporting his body as he stood from his seat. "Kuroko-kun, don't tell me…"

"Kise-kun, I am surprised that you got it soon." Kuroko said that, but his face actually remained stoic. The phone was returned to his pocket.

"That is _not_ the murder weapon," Kise raised a finger towards the bagged pair of scissors. "If he is indeed the real suspect, the only other reason why Hisaya-san did not have any strange reaction when he saw it is probably because he knows it is not the _real_ thing." The blond concluded, whipping his head towards Kuroko, who was only watching him in those bottomless orbs of his. He still felt disconcerted with the knowledge, so Kise did not know what to say.

"Yes," Kuroko answered. "To tell you honestly, we who went to the area to investigate did not find any item that was used to do the murder." The teal-head finally confessed. "Kise-kun," Kuroko called out. "That is what I tell you about interrogating. Do not make the other party _comfortable_–" Kuroko stood up from his chair as well "–unless you _do not _want to know the _truth_." The teal-head DI collected both the cardboard box and the clipboard he held not too long ago and began to walk out of the room. "Come on, Kise-kun," Kuroko nudged the taller male with the box. "I heard you are going to present your evidences next." He said as he went ahead of the blond.

Kise Ryōta had never been so mortified. He only gave Kuroko a glance, his eyes trailing over the shorter one's figure. It happened so fast that Kise was only left hanging in the dark when it dawned to him. Instead of a typical interrogation, Kuroko had purposely twisted _everything_ just to come up with a response _opposite _to what was expected. He had _psyched _the suspect that they interrogated. Hisaya-san had no idea what had just happened, even Kise was agitated with it. To think that Kuroko had deliberately switched the evidence just to get different a reaction… Of course, one would not feel threatened if presented with the evidences one knew was not _real_.

Kise shivered at the thought, while he questioned himself.

_Did I really just seriously challenge that guy some minutes ago?_

* * *

_- _**End of Chapter** -

So Midorima-kun gave 'it's a lie' as an answer. I forgot to ask Aomine-kun of his opinion, but anyways...

This fic is so hard to do. I mean, the only excuse I can say is that since this is a 'crime' fic, I do need to make it a little wordy for the sake of "describing" the case. Sorry for that. I intend to make this only 4 chapters long, because it's only a side fic.

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Post-publish note(s)**: Edited 03/20/2013; corrected the name "Hisaya".


	3. Evidences and Work

******Warning**: This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a ******Dark!Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned. Times **two**. (**x2 warning**)

Oohhhhh man... when was my last update? Sorry for the short break. I also lost some of my "FanFiction files" and I almost failed to retrieve them, if not of my super reliable SkyDrive. And things happened blah blah... Haha! For those who are following me, I suppose you discovered that I posted a new fic for _**Cuticle Detective** **Inaba**_. I don't know if it's just me, but I turned it into a **deadly serious fic** as well. Tee-hee~!

Anyway, I'm thinking of putting up another side fic for 'The Hitman', that will focus more on Midorima (he's mah favorite character!) and Kuroko. I think he's one of the best character for a serious Kuroko no Basuke fic like mine.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! I'm really happy that there are readers who enjoy this kind of fics (even though I'm evil and make an evil story).

**Warning **(2): All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Tip Off  
**_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta  
**_**Chapter 3 – Evidences and Work**

_"What is most important for the case is–" Kuroko-kun began to tell me that time, and I listened to him thoughtfully "–that you think what you should do to solve it." After I heard that, I looked at Kuroko-kun differently than I did before. I thought about it too, but things were never the same after that..._

* * *

"–for your cooperation, Hidekawa-san." Kise smiled at the woman. She was the owner of the 24-hour convenience store where Hisaya Kasaharu worked, a woman in her late forties. Married for over fifteen years, Hidekawa Akane had taken the toll of an early _advancing_ age – roundish body, tell-tale bags under her eyes and seemingly monotonous voice that conveyed her struggle as a typical individual struggling to live on. At her age, she was still a considerable individual capable of work; of '_working age_' in economic definition. Kise pondered on it as he gave that brief smile over Hidekawa, a part of their work on detailing both suspects and witnesses alike.

Analyzing an individual in terms of their identity, history and personality was a basic workup of an investigator and, until now, Kise was unsure if it was an amazing skill or just a _creepy _compulsion. Trying to look into a person's character was an everyday feat; different individuals would often spend the time in gauging one another. But it was in another level when it comes to professional detective work. Kise Ryōta had to connect the dots while he spoke, snatching details from seemingly innocent conversations. Detective work was like playing with a jigsaw puzzle, the only difference was that the image they were trying to piece together was all nothing but _white_.

There was a small tint of red that shaded Hidekawa's cheek before she spoke "Well, of course I want to help," she said, her motherly hinting a tone of worry. "Kasaharu-kun's a very good attendant and… I don't really think he could do such thing." She stated, a sad smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry if I'm taking a side, but that's because I know it's impossible for that boy to have... killed _her_." She told them, voicing her own idea.

"No worries, ma'am." Kise answered, his voice still soothing to the ears. "It's sometimes typical for witnesses to take a stand." The blond assured her. "Of course, as the one who have seen some involvement, it's only logical for you to take on the side that you've perceived." Kise explained, shushing the woman's uncertainties down. "After all, we are not being biased about determining which side to believe in, since, as policemen, we are trying to look into everything just to have a fair judgment." He added. "By the way," Kise perked up, "I apologize if it's asked too many times already, but can you please tell me what happened when Hisaya-san left here?"

"It's fine," Hidekawa Akane answered. "I remember that you are not here when they asked me some hours ago." She asked, with her eyebrows furrowed. Kise only nodded at that, which prompted the woman to continue. "It's about 10:29 that time. I'm sure because I always look at the time when I fill in the amount for Kasaharu-kun's _paycheck_." She told them. "By that time, I noticed that there was a woman outside, just standing by the door entrance." Hidekawa looked at the same spot. "I knew it was Kasaharu-kun's cousin.

"I see," Kise said. "Was there anything different about him that time?"

"No," Hidekawa said, shaking her head at the same time. "It's not the first time his cousin waited outside. But since the night's so cold and the poor girl was just wearing a hoody, I asked her to come in for a while." She shared to them. "Well, that was the first time I called her in, since, usually, Kasaharu-kun finishes his shift before she arrives." She added. "Things went normal. I handed Kasaharu-kun his paycheck, waved goodbye and accompanied his cousin." She ended.

"So you think there was nothing really wrong that time?" Kise prodded.

"As long as I'm concerned, there's none," Hidekawa Akane replied.

"Thank you again, then." Kise gave a childish smirk. "And I'm sorry for disturbing you, at this time." He said, scratching the back of his head. He turned his head to the side, trying to search for his co-detective and _personal instructor_ and noticed that he was _missing _yet again. He only looked back at Hidekawa and excused himself. The woman only said that if he needed anything, Kise should just call her attention. And then Hidekawa Akane sped away, returning to her previous task. Kise's smile vanished, while he turned to his back. Just as soon as he exhaled a sigh, a shorter figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Good work, Kise-kun."

"_Gyaaaahhh_!" Even though he was already tired, Kise managed to yell out in surprise, holding his chest as if preventing his heart from jumping out of his body. He felt his blood suddenly rushed throughout his entire body, arteries throbbing in his head. He gave an accusing look at Kuroko, mentally cursing the teal-head with all the jinxes he knew since childhood. "Kuroko-kun, stop doing that!" He said when he recovered. "Where were you, by the way?" He followed up.

"I was here the whole time, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered.

_The whole time?_ There was a vein that popped in Kise's forehead. Closing his eyes for a second and composing himself, the blond walked forward and passed by the teal-head. "Hidekawa-san allowed us to look into the computer inside the staff pantry." Kise said, whipping his head back at Kuroko. "I'm going to present my evidence there." He added, before he continued to walk deeper inside the convenience store. Kuroko blinked innocently, before he followed the DI inside.

It was already three o'clock in the _morning_; a perfect reason to be in bed. Kuroko himself was getting sleepy. However, seeing how 'up and about' Kise still was made the teal-head understand that the blond DI was serious on his job. Whether it was because of the deal he struck with him or it was because it was his first real case in the first division, Kuroko understood _effort_ in whatever sense it came with. Even though Kuroko knew he was getting tired, he would be going to watch their new DI grow as a fine member of the first division.

A loud thud, however, pulled Kuroko from his musing and saw that it was Kise that hit the door frame squarely on his face.

Kuroko merely blinked.

Kise felt his face heated up in red, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew Kuroko was looking behind him and he was extremely embarrassed about it. He was getting really, really sluggish, and the presence of his _rival _DI was the only thing making him stay up at such ungodly hour. He knew that the flush of red maddened his face like a tomato and Kise knew that it won't go away in an instant. Even so, Kise took a small glance at the teal-head, and what he saw surprised him.

Kuroko Tetsuya was looking at him – _smiling_.

_Damn!_ Kise whined internally. _He saw it! He saw it!_ He panicked inside, although his outward expression was nothing but impassive. He tried to push away the feeling shame, focusing instead upon the computer placed inside the cramped quarter. He quickly landed his hand over the mouse, sliding it off and clicking on the buttons frantically. Actually, he didn't know why a little 'slip up' made him feel so embarrassed. Perhaps – Kise just knew – it was his pride. When people's pride were involved, there were no little or big things; it was only about whose pride was going _higher_.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke behind him. Kise flinched, but did not look back. "You look like a _kid_." He finally said. Kise's cheeks were _blood_ red. "Do not sweat it, Kise-kun." Kuroko added. "So… what evidence are you going to reveal now?" Kuroko understood how awkward it was for the blond, so he tried to steer away from it. He placed his pupils at the periphery, watching Kise as he tried to re-compose himself. The blond only pushed a short stack of paper at the table by Kuroko's side. The teal-head grabbed it and took a quick look.

"I asked _Sato_-kun to give me a trace of web traffic connected to our _victim_," Kise said at first. "That is the list of the IP addresses that was found to be looking at _her _profiles."

Kuroko tilted his head, sending a curious glance at Kise. However, it only took him a few seconds to realize the insinuation laced on Kise's words. Kuroko was silent for a while, evaluating Kise's supposition for the moment, before he finally spoke and voiced his deduction-_slash_-concern. "Kise-kun, are you trying to say that this crime is a _stalker_ case?" He asked and waited for a response from the blond.

Kise, on the other hand, stilled from browsing the computer for a second, as he looked at Kuroko. "That is how I look at it," he said. "_Kagome Katsumi_, 20 years old, is a local internet idol. Last online post was 10:52PM and her body was discovered more than 30 minutes after that." He started to explain. "She has a long way to go, but it can't be denied that she is on her way to stardom." Kise shared. "Kagome-san apparently has – _had_ – a number of fans supporting her." He paused for a while. "I wonder how these people will react if they discovered what has happened to her," he added as an afterthought. "Anyways, it's not uncommon to have a _stalker_ case. There are those people who can go to the _extreme_ in such cases," he pointed out.

"I understand your point," Kuroko answered. "But I think it is too broad to assume the criminal through this alone." He stated.

"And I think it's too early to say that," Kise replied as he looked back at the computer. "As I said, I asked Sato-kun to create a list of IP addresses that usually login to Kagome-san's accounts – her blog, _Facebook_ and _Twitter,_ to mention some." He recounted. "Well, as you can see–" he pointed about the compiled papers now held by Kuroko "–there are a lot of addresses that have been listed. The first page is the list of the IPs that visited Kagome-san's pages the most." Kuroko looked at it at the same time. "That record spans for _thirty days_,"

"I see," Kuroko just said. "I'm assuming that the IPs highlighted in red and green are our suspects,"

"Yes." Kise replied. "Rather, those IPs actually belonged to this computer," he raised a finger at the one he was using. "And from another one I assume owned personally by Kasaharu-san. Probably an internet address from a _mobile _phone," Kise said, as he traced the monitor with that same finger. "Look, he even bookmarked Kagome-san's website in this computer,"

Kuroko raised a brow at that. He leafed through the stack and noticed something. "Then the only IP addresses that are underscored here are those that are connected to Kasaharu-san," he deduced, ignoring the latter remark. "You are thinking that he is the _only _possible suspect?" Kuroko asked, raising the implication from how the IP addresses were given emphasis.

"As of the moment," Kise defended. "I'm not trying to _extort_ him or something," he added. "I just thought it's better for me to limit on the suspects right now." His voice sounded distrustful. "Anyhow, the second page details the same IPs in the first page that look into Kagome-san for at least four times a _day_." He said, moving away from the silent indictment Kuroko muttered. "The third page at least every three hours," he continued. "And the fourth page, almost at an _hourly _rate," Kise sighed. "If you can see…"

"The IPs thought to be Kasaharu-san's appeared in every page," Kuroko followed on. "It means that he was looking at Kagome-san's pages almost _hourly_."

"That looks to be like it," Kise responded. "The fifth page is a graph. It shows the hourly '_hits'_ or visits of those IPs in the pages. The graph begins at six o'clock in the evening until twelve midnight, during the day when the crime happened." The information had been filled into a line graph, ten different colors representing the top ten IP addresses that followed Kagome's profile. "As you can see, the points that connect the line show that these IPs do look into Kagome-san really frequently."

"We can assume that if Kasaharu-san did not use this computer, he was using his mobile phone to access the internet," Kuroko said, concluding that it was the reason why the red and green lines was combined in a single plot. Kuroko eyed the graph seriously… and then he was taken aback. It was not really an apparent expression, but when Kuroko's eyes widened at some recognition, Kise knew that his fellow DI had seen the trail. He smiled at the thought of surprising the teal-head with his information. _Let's see now, Kuroko-kun_, he mentally said.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko appeared to have recovered. "The body was discovered at 11:23 that night, so we assumed that Kagome-san was murdered any time before that." The teal-head narrated the details. "But, Kagome-san was able to post a status on her blog and _Twitter _by 10:52. This gives a frame between 10:52 and 11:23 for the murder to have happened,"

"By _ten, eleven_ and _twelve_ o'clock in the evening... guess whose IP address _stopped _looking at Kagome-san's online posts and profile?" Kise asked.

Kuroko only looked back at fifth page of the paper handed to him by Kise. Every IP addresses in the graph retained the frequency of visits on the pages… except for _one_.

"You don't need to visit a person's website if you can visit in _person_," Kise only said, a smug expression covering his face. "During those times, I believe Kasaharu-san secretly followed Kagome-san, who, by the way, said that she was going out that night. Since there was no need to stalk _online_, he had no registered '_hits_' in her websites." He explained. "Remember that phone we believe to have been stolen from the victim?" Kise asked, to which Kuroko nodded affirmatively to. "I believe that it was the only thing stolen because it was used to cover up the murder." He said to Kuroko. "I believe that the one who put the last post online was _not_ Kagome-san herself… it was the _suspect_, in order to create an _alibi_."

"That means–"

"The murder might have happened _even _before 10:52PM," Kise concluded. "_Heck_, looking at the time when the IP address did not register a login, it could have happened even before the time Kasaharu-san said he accompanied her cousin,"

* * *

**Some minutes after**

"It's either you're just _good_ at reading people, or," Kise said nonchalantly, as he placed the tray of food he had ordered seconds ago. As if motivation finally left his body, Kise grudgingly let his body slam hard at the chair. He slouched lazily on the backrest, while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Or it just keeps showing on my _face_." He ended, giving a half-lidded stare at the other detective. He gave a soft sigh, before he picked up and removed the wrapper from the burger he ordered. "I'm thinking it's more of the second one though,"

Kuroko took a sip first before he answered. "It is written on your face, Kise-kun." He answered, to the blond's surprise. Although as Kuroko noticed, the expression upon Kise's face felt to him that the blond leaned to the side of being '_annoyed'_ rather than the literal meaning of the stiff expression. He just shrugged it off though, taking another sip from the vanilla milkshake he ordered before Kise. "Do not overanalyze." He pointed out, and then added. "But at least you have some logical assumptions, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, with the blond having no idea if it was words of praise from his _personal instructor_.

"I don't get you, Kuroko-kun." Kise muttered before he pushed the burger into his mouth. He took a large bite and began to munch on it, while his eyes settled at the white cup which held Kuroko's milkshake. He already knew he was tired, so his attention was less jumpy than he anticipated. However, despite the fact that his thoughts was threatening to shut down, a stimulating idea still flew inside his head. Of course, having the _person_ who planted that idea sitting in front of him gave a semblance of provocation. "You invited me out to eat in this fast food chain and here I am thinking that you are trying to _disturb_ my mind even more." He unconsciously shared. "But you're not showing any intentions of it."

Kuroko frowned, not the sad one, but the frown that marred a person's face when confused. "I invited you to eat because you already look tired, Kise-kun." He just said, ignoring the longer part of the statement Kise had just mentioned. "But I can't blame you if you think that way. We still have that deal in-between us, so I can simply assume that you are giving it a serious thought." He explained, while he leaned heavily upon the backrest. "Perhaps it is rather awkward for you to have been asked by _me_, but I do not see anything wrong. Besides, Kise-kun," Kuroko braced his gaze back at the blond. "I cannot think of a reason to deny my fellow detective for a _break_." He stated.

Kise swallowed a piece. "So, are you saying that you asked me out because I need a _break_?" The blond asked, his tone sounding obviously unconvinced. The burger remained on his hand while he pondered about the shorter male's words. It was already bad that Kuroko's way of talking left him clueless and those blank stares always hid any thoughts the teal-head made inside his head. He still had no idea how to manage conversing with his instructor smoothly. Somehow, in a deeper consideration, Kuroko's impassive ways appeared to him as poignant – not in the literal sense, but on the way how it affected him psychologically. If they were in fact in the battlefield, Kise knew he was in the losing side.

"I told you, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded. "It's written in your face." The teal-head repeated the previous thought. "Plus, banging your head against the door frame is not what I exactly call as '_focused_'."

Kise almost choked on the piece he was currently chewing on. He quickly reached his own drink and chugged down as if there was no tomorrow. After he had cleared his windpipe, the blond only looked at Kuroko with vexation with a little shade of red. "Ku-Kuroko-kun!" He yelled out. "I-It's an accident! I just didn't notice the door f-frame…-ssu!" He defended himself.

"I know, Kise-kun." Kuroko said. Kise could swear that Kuroko sounded like he was teasing him. "You _involuntarily _hit the doorframe with your head,"

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Do not worry, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered. "I'm just trying to lighten up your mood." He said, to the blond's surprise. "Ever since the hour we've taken the case, you look too worked up." Kuroko shared his observation. "Detective work is a serious business, but do not let it take much of your thought. You are still young and you have some _good looks_–" Kise was startled with the surprise compliment "–so do not let our work make you look and feel less than how you are now." Kuroko told him.

"I-I'm surprised," Kise admitted. "I thought everyone in the first division sticks to '_winning is everything_'?" He said, looking at the teal-head with extreme oddity. "Although I do find it as an important belief for us in Teikō," he remarked.

"Winning is, _in fact_, everything, Kise-kun," Kuroko answered, putting the straw back to his lips again. He sipped a small amount from the cup and plucked it away from his mouth. "There is nothing wrong with that, but I just think that many are beginning to have an inflexible meaning of '_winning_.'" He shared to the blond. "Our success as detectives, solving different crimes, is one of the ways of helping the people, and _that_ is _winning_. However, sometimes, there are so few ways to ensure that we win." He added.

"What do you mean?" Kise inquired.

"Our deal, to name one," Kuroko answered quickly. "Like I said, I acknowledge your _enthusiasm_, Kise-kun. But I do want to say that the deal between us is a way to ensure your _own_ victory." He explained, making the blond silent for a while. "Nevertheless, I'm using the deal for my own devices, like being able to solve the crime without worrying about conflict between fellow detectives." Kuroko said honestly. Kise felt a little disheartened, since the teal-head was clearly referring to him. "I am not chiding you." Kuroko seemed to notice. "But that is just the way how our _team _now works. We do things that help us attain what we see us '_winning_.'"

"Are you trying to say that it's fine to do _anything_ just achieve victory?" Kise rose, taking in Kuroko's view point in another perspective.

"You can put it in that way, Kise-kun. After all…" Kuroko's voice slowly trailed off. Kise sent a confused look. "I think you are still wondering why you and I are both tasked in this task and help the second division in this case." Kuroko then said, making Kise look at him even more. "If you want to know, then you will want to listen to me. Perhaps you are going to understand why '_winning is everything_,' Kise-kun."

It was already three-thirty in the morning when Kise Ryōta listened to Kuroko Tetsuya's explanation… an explanation he would _regret_…

* * *

"Midorin~!" A flurry of pink quickly whipped in front of Midorima as soon as he arrived inside the Investigation Department's main office. The tall, green-haired detective intern gave out a slightly inquisitive glance, followed by a shrug, when he noticed that Momoi Satsuki was also inside the room. He fluttered a gaze at the nearest wall clock and read the time: 03:59 in the morning. Still too early for their manager-detective's shift, still too early for her to ravage the first divisions' work hours. He only looked at Aomine who sat near his childhood friend. Nearly awake, Aomine was not too far from dreamland.

"Momoi, you're early," Midorima only commented, approaching where Momoi and Aomine was. "Your shift starts at seven, I recall." He just said, dumping another piece of folder straight from Akashi's desk onto Aomine's worktable. The potted cactus was still held in his free hand, of course. Midorima couldn't figure out if Aomine had noticed his presence.

"Well…" She said, placing a finger upon her chin. "I'm here to visit Tetsu-kun, of course!" She squealed, much to Midorima and Aomine's dismay. The latter only gave an annoyed grunt, which was simply ignored by the cherry-haired woman. "But Dai-chan said Tetsu-kun's together with the new DI…" She told Midorima. "Kise Ryōta, right?" She asked. "But I'm really more surprised that Dai-chan's still here after finishing his case," she added.

"We-What?" Aomine groaned. He leant heavily on his swivel chair, looking as if he was trying to get some nap. "Shut the hell up, Satsuki." The tanned male said. "I just _finished_ the case some minutes ago… go away and bother someone like Midorima. I'm trying to get some sleep." He said, irking both Momoi and Midorima who was now all-ears in their conversation. "Tetsu's gone so I need to work more than necessary," he said, his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious of Midorima.

Midorima purposely cleared his throat. Aomine perked an eye open and saw the other male with surprise. "Holy _shi_– talking about the green-_hai_–_cactus_," he rattled, seeing that Midorima still looked grumpy as usual. "Hey, Midorima," he greeted and yawned afterwards. "You still here?" He wore a dry smile, flicking his pupils from the cactus back to Midorima's hair.

"I'm in a 24-hour shift," Midorima answered plainly.

"That sucks," Aomine commented.

"Dai-chan, he can't complain 'cause Akashi-kun's also having the 24-hour shift," Momoi whispered _silently_ towards Aomine, making the tanned male grin in hilarity.

"Will you please stop speaking like it's a _punishment!"_ Midorima shouted softly, faking a cough afterwards. "Anyway, Akashi said that there is another case given to us by Oreki-san," he said, while he looked at the folder he threw upon Aomine's worktable. "He said that Kuroko's _required _to work on that case," he added, which gathered the attention of the other two detectives. "I've looked into our schedules and there are three of us available to partner with him with the next case."

"Seeing that Akashi-kun pushed away this case… his busy right now, isn't he?" Momoi supposed.

"Yes," was Midorima's curt answer. "It seems that even Murasakibara is working on another case in a different police headquarter at the moment, so he won't be able to attend to this one as well." The green-haired DI told them. "It leaves me, Aomine and _Haizaki_–"

"I'll take it," somehow, Aomine's voice was a little deeper and sounded more serious than some seconds ago. "I'll work with Tetsu with that one,"

"I don't want to argue, but you and I both are exhausted." Midorima said, the gleam on his spectacles seemingly trying to cover his eyes. He adjusted it back to his eye level. "I'm not supposed to lecture but you know how tasking it is for us to work if we are already tired." He explained. "Haizaki's shift will begin at seven, so I su–"

"I said I'm taking the _fuckin_' case, Midorima," Aomine said, tone now surely dangerous. "I'll be able to work better if I partner with Tetsu," he calmly spoke, after realizing how menacing he sounded. "If it's intended for Tetsu, I'm sure we'll solve it in no time," he added. "Plenty of time to rest then,"

An air of silence hung by the trio. Momoi felt the eerily thick atmosphere surrounding them, knowing the unspoken concern looming beneath them. She understood it when Aomine sounded more aggressive than he should be, and she noted Midorima's hesitation even if he was the one who suggested. Perhaps there were some things the DIs would not want to speak with one another despite the fact that it affected them in more than one aspect. Momoi slowly stood in between the two males, using herself to block the brimming tension among Midorima and Aomine. "Guys…" She said, plastering a wry smile on her face.

"Aomine," Midorima spoke up. "I know you're aware of the deal between Kuroko and Kise."

"Yeah," Aomine answered, and the tension vanished instantly. "Why? Anything new?"

Momoi looked incredulously at the two. _What just happened?_ Somehow, the strain flew away with her noticing.

"Apparently, Kuroko asked Kise to determine whether the statement he made up will end up to be _true _or _false_," Midorima shared.

"W-What?!" Momoi yelled. "What deal?! What are you talking about?!"

"Kise said that Tetsu's bet his position as a regular," Aomine summarized.

"What?! That can't be–"

"That's their deal," Midorima intervened, cutting off Momoi's further statement.

"So, what statement?" Aomine asked.

"Kuroko won't be able to solve the case they work on _alone,_ but Kise won't solve it either on his _own,"_

"That's _false_, man, I know it…" Aomine answered quickly, appearing not to have given a long thought about it. "But if Tetsu was the one, then–"

However, Aomine never ended his sentence when the door suddenly slammed open, quickly snatching his, Midorima and Momoi's attention at the office's entrance. They were surprised to see that it was Kise. They quickly noticed, though, that instead of a normal expression, Kise's face was crumpled into a look of anger and confusion. Kise was fuming – there was no need to elaborate – as he entered, his golden orbs flashing fury against whatever.

"Yo, Kise," Aomine called out while in his seat. "Where is–"

"_I can't accept that he is part of the Generation of Mercenaries_!" Kise cut him off with a loud and angry yell. "I can't even accept that he is part of the first division!" He added, making Aomine stand from his seat. Midorima and Momoi already gave the blond their full attention, half-worried and half-curious about what Kise was talking about. "I can't _stand_ with how he works!"

Aomine only gave Kise a leveled stare. "What?"

"Kuroko said that he planted the _murder weapon _himself because our team couldn't find the real thing," Kise began, his hands shaking in pure anger. "He told me that in order to make our case stronger, he needed to create _evidence_," the blond added, staring at Aomine. "He said that as long as the suspect _confesses_, there is no need to worry about the outcome of the case! He said that because my theories and ideas fit in and is enough to _judge_ our suspect, there is no need to worry about the _minor _details!" He kept on speaking in a loud voice. "_Fuck!_ Is that what you call a _detective_! I can't accept him! I hate him and his—"

Kise Ryouta did not know what hit him. After a second, he only fell hard on the floor, his left cheek throbbing in pain. He sent a troubled look at the probable source, Aomine, who now being held by Midorima from behind. He was cursing some words Kise could not decipher at the moment, perhaps due to the ringing that deafened his ears. Aomine struggled from Midorima's grip, while Momoi quickly rushed to his side. "_A- you -kay_?" Momoi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Kise answered, as he held his cheek. "I'm fine, thank you." He said.

"I'm going to talk, Aomine." Midorima warned as he strengthened his hold over the tanned male. "Please don't punch him again." He said and finally let go of the other male. Aomine only cursed and looked narrowly at Kise, before he turned and stormed away. Midorima's eyes followed Aomine. Satisfied that the male was away, Midorima turned his attention back at Kise. "It seems that you've forgotten the important thing I told you, Kise."

Kise was only silent; surprised that instead of chiding Aomine, it sounded that he was being reproved instead.

"You are getting the wrong idea about the first division helping the second division." He continued. "Teikō's most important doctrine is to be victorious. The reason why you and Kuroko were tasked to help the second division is for _insurance_." Midorima finally said, making Kise look with surprise. "Whatever happens, Teikō must win. Kuroko understands the need for _winning_, so whatever he does should not be your _concern_." The green-haired DI said.

"Bu-But are you saying that I need to overlook Kuroko?!"

"If he needs to plant the evidence himself, even if he needs to create the evidence himself, even if he needs to point a finger to somebody just to solve the case, Teikō couldn't care." Midorima answered, shocking the blond even more. "That is Kuroko's _way_, Kise."

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

[_author gets hit by a random rock_] Oh my! Even here I get to be stoned to death for doing this! (;A;) Please have mercy on me!

Do you think that it's really Kuroko-kun's way? Do you? Do you?

Anyways, at least we now heard Aomine's answer: it's also a _false_! How come?! And with the fics progress, I think I'm going to extend it into five chapters (?). I'm constantly changing the plot _everytime_.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Success and Misinterpretations

******Warning**: This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a ******Dark!Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned.

I'm still really amused that the lack of announcement about '_**The**** Hitman**_' has a huge impact in reader confusion. I'm really sorry to my '_**The Hitman**_' readers. I did not expect such a thing to happen.

Anyways, I'm beginning to lengthen my resting phases in writing. I mostly post an update in weekly, but I'm stretching it out a bit. I hate my heart.

And here is another chappy of **_Tip Off_**! It's the penultimate chapter, by the way. Many, many thanks for those who have faved, followed and reviewed this one! I love you all! :D

**Warning **(2): All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Tip Off  
**_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta  
**_**Chapter 4 – Success and Misinterpretations**

_Midorima Shintarō said that 'Winning is everything.' Kuroko Tetsuya said that 'Winning is everything.' There is no doubt that Aomine Daiki also knows that 'Winning is everything.' But as Kise Ryōta, will I ever see that 'Winning is everything?' Then what is 'everything' after I 'win'?_

* * *

—until that point.

"I will be submitting the reports to Midorima-kun," Kuroko maintained, as he looked back at Kise. One by one the printed pieces of paper went into the stack, with a clean white folder nearby ready to be filled in. The teal-head continued to closely watch Kise's reaction those seconds, while he expertly leafed through the papers in exact precision. Even though he remained entirely silent about the ordeal that happened not too long ago, Kuroko was not totally oblivious of its aftermath. The pale-skinned detective intern knew that the cotton gauze now plastered upon Kise's face was not something _intentional_.

"What do you mean, Kuroko?" Kise quickly asked, sounding surprised at Kuroko's declaration. The blond almost stood up from his chair that time, if not of the pain that reeked over his face and the overall fatigue he felt. He unconsciously brushed the gauze with his fingers, fiddling its hem while he gave out a strained look at Kuroko. "I don't think that the investigation is finished." He said. "We still have many things to do. We can't possibly just make a judgment from the few details we have right now." Kise added, trying to tell the other DI that the evidences weren't enough.

"Even though you did not like my earlier attempts of _honesty_," Kuroko said, indirectly reminding Kise of his outburst inside the fast food restaurant they ate in earlier, "I will have to say that you did an exceptional performance in this case, Kise-kun." The teal-head said, to Kise's dismay. At that point, the blond felt totally peeved by Kuroko's every statement, even though his words were entirely normal or it had a different meaning under. It had taken a lot of effort, but Kise had managed to calm down in a certain degree. "Even if I am to pass these right now, the case will be solved right away."

"You _bastard_," Kise seethed under his teeth. Kuroko gave out a curious expression, despite the derogatory call. "How can you call for the end of the investigation? We have not done everything to clear out the questions!" He pointed, raising his voice louder. The blond slammed his hand over the table. "This investigation has been clearly _shortened_ because of your ways, Kuroko!" He had finally dropped the honorific, since he felt that the man he was talking to did not worth any of his recognition. "I can't possibly accept any of this!"

"We have a _deal_, Kise-kun." Kuroko strongly reminded. "I hope that you uphold your end in our agreement." The teal-head DI said, as he placed a stern gaze at the blond. He had stopped working on documents in front of him and finally settled his attention upon Kise. "Until the end of this case, please have the responsibility and the courtesy to remain cooperative." He told Kise, eyeing him in the same way when the blond was first introduced to him. Of course he would not forget their first encounter back then, before it was decided for them to lump together for a case.

"And then I'm simply pushed back to that _deal_," Kise said, sounding incredulous. He stared back at Kuroko with brave eyes, not even minding how staggering the other male's orbs could be. The battle of wits that had begun that night had finally been elevated into a battle of wills; Kise was determined not to lose this one. Apparently, he had started to believe that even _evil_ existed in the domain of justice, and now he particularly saw Kuroko as a _villain_. In the end, what was good would remain. "I can't accept someone like you working as a police detective."

"It is entirely your choice whether to accept me or not, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "I am merely concerned about the completion of this case and the interns' interaction with one another. As this case's lead detective, it is my responsibility to promote cooperation," the teal head said. His tone was neutral, but Kise perceived a challenging character from his fellow DI. His glance narrowed more against Kuroko. "And I want to do it in _any _manner I see it fit," he continued, stressing that, until then, he was still Kise's _superior_.

"Perhaps being a part of the _Generation of Mercenaries_ does have its perks," Kise answered back. "But, right now, I absolutely don't accept you as one of them. You can threaten me all you want, but I'm certainly going to _crush_ you, Kuroko." The blond declared, now less fearful of the repercussions of his deliberate challenge. At first, it was because of courtesy. But now, nothing would prevent him in stopping Kuroko Tetsuya, a detective intern who _framed up_ suspects by _planting_ evidences that would lead to their false judgment. "I will make sure that you can't continue becoming a detective."

"I am not going to stop you, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded, still appearing calm. "Like I said, it is your choice." The teal-head finally cut off the heated glance with Kise and refocused in working on the papers he had in hand. The blond was still annoyed that Kuroko could ignore him that easily, and he felt belittled by the other male. "However, do not think that I am not mindful of your words, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated while his eyes drifted over the documents. "If you are sure to 'crush' me, then please do show me." He paused for a while after he said that. "But please bear in mind if you really could,"

Kise Ryōta's golden orbs flashed wide at the retort. It was one of the clearest statements Kuroko had told him at that time. It held no other meaning but the sheer _challenge_ that was offered in those words. Kuroko Tetsuya seemed to have finally recognized Kise's misgiving against him, and the former had used the opportunity to challenge Kise. Nevertheless, the blond had never been so incensed in his whole life after hearing those confronting words. Generation or not, Kise was going to topple Kuroko down _hard_.

"By the end of this case, I will obtain your _position_ and have you thrown away,"

"The position is on the line, yes," Kuroko said. "But I'm not sure of the second one," he commented. Seeing that Kise was not pleased with his statement, Kuroko said and continued, "But I'm going to consider what you said before passing this document." The teal-head looked at Kise. "Please be ready after this. We may be called in to report our findings for this case."

* * *

"What are you going to do then, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, bothered by the fact that his '_shadow_' was still working on the case he was assigned to, despite the fact that an _extremely _heated exchange just happened with the cause deeply related to the teal-head. The tanned male knew he did Kise rather strongly than he anticipated, evidenced by the dull pain that remained on his knuckles. As he repeatedly curled his fist, Aomine also reasoned that it was merely _impulse_ that caused him to slug the blond down; he was not – as an excuse – in any position to hinder himself at that point.

After all, the matter was almost _personal_, in Aomine's terms anyway.

Kuroko did give a small glance at Aomine, but it did not last for more than two seconds, as he yet turned again his attention back at the papers and printed documents upon the table. He was silent at that point, to which Aomine had no other reaction but await for any semblance of response from his friend. "Well, knowing Aomine-kun, perhaps I am going to send a formal letter of _apology_ and _explanation_ to the higher-ups," he finally said, making Aomine freeze on his place. The apparent lack of reply from the tanned detective intern made Kuroko look back at him again. "You did do _something _to Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya asked that in a way that made Aomine Daiki shiver in slight terror.

"B-But he was t-telling _trash_!" Aomine defended. "I can't simply let that pass!" He added, trying to convince the teal-head that it was just because seemed to have provoked his anger. The truth was not far from that; it was the exact reason why Aomine had let Kise _kiss _the cold floor of the Investigation Department's office. Of course, Aomine felt a little curious as to why Kuroko didn't appear troubled as he was supposed to be.

"But, Aomine-kun, you cannot just resort into violence every time you want to," Kuroko chided. The teal-head detective said with a small frown. That time, his expression was not blanketed by the usually inexpressive countenance; Kuroko simply meant that he was _upset_ because the matter between him and Kise had extended beyond them. Even Aomine had taken action and it led to a physical assault. Who knew what could even happen if this went beyond their control? "I will have no choice but to submit an explanation about this." He emphasized.

"Are you trying to tell me to apologize to Kise?" Aomine replied. It was hinted in Kuroko's words; Aomine did not find it hard to understand that part. Nevertheless, even if it was a discreet suggestion from his partner, Aomine was not in the mood to say sorry. He still strongly believed that it was Kise who wronged Kuroko. The tanned male's lips curved down into a grimace. "No way, Tetsu." He said. "He's the one who's mistaken in the first place. If he doesn't get it at all, then there's no way for him to remain in the First Division." He added.

The door of the interrogation room opened, with Aomine and Kuroko quick to look. Momoi Satsuki had an anxious look when she entered and gave out an exasperated sigh as she closed the door behind her. After noticing that her fellow detective interns were looking at her, she plastered a weak smile over her lips, brushing her pink locks from obscuring her face. "Well, Midorin still looks displeased," she said, chuckling a bit. She stepped further inside and sat near the duo inside. "It's rare to see him act that way,"

"At least Midorima-kun is more _modest_ and less aggressive in dealing with such situations," Kuroko quickly replied; Aomine quickly turned to the former with a defeated look. Kuroko merely observed Aomine's frustrated expression, which seemingly looked to him like a child having a tantrum. The teal-head kept some additional comments to himself, knowing that Aomine would not stop bugging him if he added some _unnecessary _remarks. "I would want this matter to be settled immediately. Kise-kun is a good detective intern; a _really _good one." He said, making Momoi and Aomine look at him quizzically.

"But on the way he just acted, Tetsu…" Aomine replied. He only stopped when he noticed that Kuroko was looking at him with those ever-sure orbs. It was unusual for those light blue irises to convey _much _emotion, but, clearly, Kuroko was expressing some through them. Instead of being disheartened about Kise's misgivings about Kuroko, the teal-head appeared more _determined_ than ever. It seemed that he wasn't daunted by what just happened, instead he seemed to be more _interested_ and _amused_ by it. Aomine couldn't understand sometimes. Even though their mutual love for detective work bound them close, there were still many more things he and Tetsu were dissimilar with.

"He has talent," Kuroko said. "I do not even need to say that to you." He told Aomine and Momoi, who nodded curtly at the statement. "If he has talent, then I do not want that to go to waste." He continued. "Perhaps I do look like that I am tolerating him despite his attitude but I did not simply offer my position in the First Division to make him motivated." He explained. "In truth, I can even say that I am simply _harsh _on him, as his personal instructor."

"Harsh?" Aomine repeated, tone doubtful. "You are just doing what you are supposed to do, Tetsu."

"Yes," Kuroko replied. "But we do overlook the fact that we have different perceptions of the truth." He reasoned to Aomine's assertion. "I am not particularly worried of _any _truths, but I forgot that Kise holds a sense of truth he believes himself. We know that the truth is always a good thing, but do we even try to see how this truth will be accepted by others?" He rose. "The truth is not always sweet; sometimes it is a bitter pill to be swallowed. How can we truly say that the truth is always a good thing?" He added.

"If he can't accept the truth," Aomine spoke again, "about how you work and how you do your thing in this line of work, then I'm sorry for him." He declared. "But there's no way in _hell_ he'll remain in this division,"

"The first point is to make him cooperate smoothly," Kuroko responded. "I already feel that Kise-kun can be someone who you can work with perfectly. I only thought that if we become truthful with ourselves, then it will help us work with no problems at all." He stated at first. "The truth is the only thing that I can offer, but he sees them differently."

"Then that just proves it," Aomine replied. "Our works as detective is never a simple one. If Kise can't understand the term '_as necessary_', then he won't end up being a detective." He concluded. "Even if you say that he is good, then it's no better for him still,"

"Then I wonder why he has been partnered to you, Tetsu-kun," Momoi talked next. "I'm sure Kise Ryōta has the skills for him to be promoted in the First Division, but I can't see the reason for him to be paired up with you."

"That's obvious, Satsuki," Aomine scoffed. Momoi only pouted at her tanned male's jeer. "It's a pain in the ass to be a personal instructor; I won't take up someone to become my _tail_." He first stated his overall displeasure of having a responsibility over a new member. "Midorima's just a moody intern. Even though he's usually calm, I don't think he'll remain calm until the end. That fortune-crazy brat got too many things to worry on," He said, targeting the green-haired DI next. "Murasakibara's too _lazy_–" he made a '_shut up_' remark when Momoi said that he was as lazy "–and Akashi's too… _scary_."

"So Tetsu-kun's chosen because he isn't _like_ the four of you?"

"Might be," Aomine said. Afterwards, he and Momoi shared a look and both turned their heads towards Kuroko, who tilted his head in curiosity. Aomine shivered before he pulled his head away. "I don't k-know," he added, making Momoi laugh a little. "He can be a little—"

"I have an idea as to why I was chosen to work with Kise-kun," Kuroko said, snatching Aomine and Momoi's attention. The teal-head wore a slightly amused expression that time, making Aomine look at his friend sagely. "I do not think it is for any simpler reason alone, just like what Aomine-kun assumes." He added, sounding a little impish. The tanned male's cheek darkened up a bit; flustered at being ridiculed. Momoi only chuckled. "Perhaps, in a way, there is a particular reason for this partnership. Kise-kun may need to face the _reality_." Kuroko just said, a very thin smile now over his lips.

* * *

"I am sorry for the short notice, Kise-kun." Kuroko apologized as soon as he saw Kise walking towards his direction. The blond was obviously calmer than he was before and the noticeable disgust he held in his expression minutes ago was already wiped off from his face. Although he remained reclusive and gave a standoffish aura, Kise Ryōta seemed to be more tactful than in his hostile state. Kuroko knew that it would have been the better mood for them to converse once again, but work appeared to intervene in that chance. "And after this, I want to inform you that we will go straightaway to Midorima-kun to submit this report."

"Kuroko-_kun_–" the teal-head noted the reappearance of the honorific in the blond's speech "–didn't I tell you that we still lack the necessary evidence to provide a detailed explanation of this case?" He quickly inquired as the frown on his face deepened. "And I certainly don't approve of your _ways_, to remind you," he added. "There are still problems in the scenario that we don't know the answers to," Kise stressed. "If we are going to push through, then we won't have enough evidences." The blond looked at Kuroko.

"I will take responsibility for that, Kise-kun." Kuroko declared, which mildly surprised Kise. "Even though I reconsidered your point, Midorima-kun told me that the reports will have to be submitted right away." Kuroko finally admitted, making Kise's eyes wide in horror. "I am not saying that I cannot go against Midorima-kun's wishes." Kuroko looked up with a slightly worried mien. "But he told me that if Kise-kun is _confident_ enough to say some _things_ against a detective intern of the First Division, then probably you are definite in solving this case." Kuroko continued. "Kise-kun, did you say something to Midorima-kun?"

Kise only remained silent, still stunned however. Now he was sure that he had pulled an unexpected trigger, a trigger which was ultimately turned _against_ him. Aomine Daiki's reaction from before Kise had understood, since he knew that the tanned DI appeared always ready to give into aggression. He was just so angry back then that it slipped away from his reason; he was slightly unaware that he already badmouthed Kuroko. Nevertheless, Midorima Shintarō now stood differently from Aomine. He thought that he was more logical and level-headed than Aomine, but it seemed that he had a different way to deal with the problem.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called out again. "Please tell me if you have said something to Midorima-kun." He asked. "The deal we have is just between you and me, Kise-kun. If Midorima-kun made the decision for something _personal_, please tell me." Kuroko continued to say. "Perhaps I cannot do something about the meeting we will have to join later, but I can speak to Akashi-kun about this matter and settle it with our terms _alone_." The teal-head assured, while he observed Kise's listless expression. "It seems that you are not going to trust me, after all."

"Please don't misunderstand," Kise responded. "I'm doing this to prove my _worth_ and my skills as a detective intern."

"Then we won't have any problems then," Kuroko answered. Kise looked at him confusedly. "Now, Kise-kun, you stand at the very edge of our deal. You have made your answer when I first ask you." Kuroko spoke, eyes pondering deep against Kise's golden irises. "'_I will not be able to solve this case alone, but Kise-kun will not be able clear it on your own._'" He repeated the sentence, those words which stood as the core of their deal. "Perhaps this is the time for you to discover the _real_ answer."

"This is not the time to talk about this," Kise retorted.

"Is this not the best opportunity for you?" Kuroko said. "Prove me that you are really already skillful enough as detective intern for the First Division and prove Midorima-kun that you are a worthy man for the Investigation Department." Kuroko challenged, but not in a deliberate one. It sounded more like Kuroko was motivating Kise, and it made the latter really, really confused. "You will achieve both if you take on our deal seriously. At the end of it, you will be _regular_," Kuroko said.

"What are you telling me?"

"Winning is everything, Kise-kun. Just like how I use my skill to bring light to a case, you need to do _everything_ to obtain _success_."

"Are you—"

"Let's go inside, Kise-kun." Kuroko cut him off and opened the door in front of him. They were back at the interrogation room at that point. Kise was reluctant, but entered nonetheless, with Kuroko following him as soon. Things were still the same inside as they left it a while ago, except that someone was already sitting in the center of the room. Kise quickly whipped his head to the teal-head. "Please let us work together again, Kise-kun." Kuroko just said after seeing Kise look at him.

Kise slowly moved in the center of the room and took the free seat in front of the man. The person only gave Kise a small smile, to which Kise was slightly surprised with. It was atypical for witnesses or subjects to give out any semblance of pleasure inside the interrogation room. Instead of resting his hands over the table, he chose to place them over his lap. "Uh, good morning…?" Kise sounded unsure. Heck, it was the first time he saw the man and he was not even given any briefing before he sat together with the person. Protocols were clear about the detective-witness/suspect communication, but he just bypassed all of it. "I'm sorry for my rudeness,"

"It's fine," the man in front of him said. "I'm Kawaguchi Akito," he identified himself.

"Kawaguchi Akito-san is a student studying in the nearby university." Kuroko's voice reverberated that time. "You are studying–" Kise saw a document he swore he didn't see Kuroko hold minutes ago "–_Emergency Health_?" He looked at Kawaguchi and saw him nod as an affirmation. "I suppose it is the reason why you look so calm right now, Kawaguchi-san," Kuroko added.

"Perhaps, detective-san," Kawaguchi chuckled. "I'm a little used with stressful situations,"

"I see," Kuroko just said. "Kawaguchi Akito-san is a witness we just called in, Kise-kun." The teal-head now addressed the confused blond. "He is the one that can clear out the hole you are still concerned about, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, which made Kise look at him. "I do not need to point that one, so please ask Kawaguchi-san some questions."

Kise tried to compose himself before he gave a good-natured smile, in order to create a less tensed atmosphere. "Kawaguchi-san, I know you are already aware of the crime that happened." He said at first and saw that Kawaguchi nodded in acknowledgement. "Can you please tell me if you are acquainted with Hisaya Kasaharu-san?" The blond asked first, discreetly scrutinizing Kawaguchi in order to read some nonverbal cues.

"I don't know him by name," Kawaguchi answered. "But when I saw him, I discovered that he is the same person I always see at the _fifteenth_ and the _end _of the month."

Kise looked curious. "Can you please clarify?"

"Perhaps it's already his routine," Kawaguchi voiced out. "But I always see him with a woman at those dates. I don't know where they go, but I can only assume that it is the bus station nearby." He said.

_So far it's still close to the previous statements_, Kise mentally said. "Last night, were you able to see Hisaya-san go out again with the woman?" Kise probed.

"Of course," Kawaguchi said cheerily. "It's become a habit, I guess." He started. "I was studying last night for my studies so I was still wide awake that time. I opened the windows from the apartment I was living in and saw him again." Kawaguchi was scratching his chin sagely. "But unlike always where I saw him and the woman _going_ to wherever they went, he was already _returning_ from that place." He added. "It's weird since it was too early, if I'm going to base it in previous points."

"At what time did you saw him coming back?" Kise asked another question.

"It's 10:45 that night, I'm sure." Kawaguchi answered.

Kise Ryōta's eyes were wide in realization. He spun to his back and looked at Kuroko, who sported an almost similar reaction. At that point, everything was already clear. The perfect alibi that Hisaya had brought up crumbled down into the ground. At that point, there was no escape for the suspect, since the truth had been uncovered. After he and Kuroko shared a look, Kise turned his head back at Kawaguchi and smiled – a grateful expression – at him. "Kawaguchi-san, thank you for your cooperation. You are a great help for this case."

"As a concerned citizen, I'm just doing my part for the society." Kawaguchi said. "My father who is also a doctor says that it is important for a normal citizen to even have his part to help others." He stated, to which Kise agreed to. "Now I can't help but think about. It was even really _cold _last night…"

**. . . ****. . . ****. . .**

"The victim was Kagome Katsumi, female, 20 years old," Kise started the report. "She was a local internet figure and was already on the path of becoming more famous." The blond let his vision jumped at the three pair of orbs – an aggressive deep _blue_, a calculating _green_ and a downcast _violet_ – who watched him deliver the necessary information about the case. "However, she was killed in a crime done last night, which was first thought to have happened between 10:52 and 11:23 in the evening." The projected image by the white board was changed after Kise clicked on the keyboard of the laptop.

"You believed first that it was that time frame," Midorima Shintarō fixed his eyeglasses, "because that is the period between the victim's last known activity and the time when her body was found." He said, summarizing the point made by Kuroko's investigation team. "But according to your assumption, the murder case may even had happened before 10:52 because the supposed to be Kagome-san's _tweet_ was not hers but of the suspect who tried to cover up the evidence." He continued to read the copy of the report in his hand. "I see how you were able to make that theory."

"The motive is too simple if it's just theft," Aomine said, following up Midorima's words. "Stalker cases are not really new. After all, Kise provided us the necessary evidences that point at how it can be a possible stalker case." The tanned male gave a positive remark about the blond's intuition, although the look he gave Kise was still grim and hostile. "The internet has a lot of traces that couldn't easily be covered. The suspect's, Kasaharu's, IP address has told us how frequent he _views _the victim online." He explained. "_Obsession_ is a scary attitude, after all."

"The single alibi Kasaharu Hisaya-san is that he was with his cousin at the time when the murder happened." Kise continued. "It was, in fact, so strong that it could have completely removed him from the equation." The blond expounded. "Nonetheless, the point that can make the alibi break is about the _time frame_ when his alibi and the murder happened." Another keyboard click. "According to Kasaharu-san himself, he and his cousin was away until 10:50 that night. But our latest witness has said that Kasaharu-san was already on his way back at 10:45." He paused. "That is the turning point,"

"In short," Murasakibara Atsushi, who had returned not too long ago from his case in a separate police headquarter, stopped munching on his chips for that second, "we cannot deny the presence of a companion–" he nibbled on another piece that he pushed in his mouth "–but in respect to time, his alibi can't excuse him." He said in a lazy tone. "And in short, he is the only person who was capable to execute the crime." He said as his eyes drifted at Kise. His gaze lingered at a moment before he looked at Kuroko at the background.

"Even though how much you look at it," finally Kuroko made his voice heard. "Kasaharu Hisaya-san is the suspect." He said.

"As the team's lead detective, I can only conclude that it's a _bias_ deduction, Kuroko." Midorima was quick to retort. Aomine and Kise looked at the green-haired DI with similar estranged expression. "Please refrain from making any unnecessary comment." He said.

"Oi, oi, Midorima," Aomine spoke beside him. "Are you still mad?"

"That is a different matter," Midorima just said. "Remember that this is a case of the Second Division, and we are just here to make sure that this will be solved." He reminded the tanned detective. "Plus, it is Kise's first case for the First Division. Leaving Kuroko out of the case, it is only logical to assume that this is an evaluation of Kise's skill." He explained to them. "Now, looking at all this information, let us decide if Kise's work is enough to prove his worth in the Investigation Department of the First Division."

"A _pass_," Murasakibara quickly answered. "I don't need to explain,"

"It's as it look like, Midorima," Aomine said next. "He's good, even though he's _rude_," he added, narrowing his glance against Kise. "We can submit this Oreki-san right away,"

Midorima leveled his stare at Kise. "At your own way, you seem to have the meaning of 'winning is everything," he stated at first. "Even though I don't like how you are distrustful of the necessity of our actions, you're still able to fill in the gaps of this case." He stated. "I'm not going to beat around the bush; your skills are enough for you to work in the First Division, especially in the Investigation Department. However," he suddenly stopped speaking when he looked back at Kuroko. "The endpoint comes with your personal instructor."

"Yes, Tetsu," Aomine remembered. "You do have that deal between you. And we get to know the answer after the two of you solves this case," he retold the condition. He waited silently as Kuroko went nearer their group, glancing between Midorima and Kise as he walked forward.

Kuroko Tetsuya finally stopped when he reached Kise Ryōta and stood in front of him. Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara, who was curious about the deal they were talking about, held their breaths as the air around them seemed to become heavier. Kise felt the worst at that time when Kuroko appeared to gaze down at his very soul, as if skimming through his entirety. At that point, even he did not have any thought about what was inside Kuroko's head. He was simply stunned at the depth of the light blue orbs.

"I am _sorry_, Kise-kun," Kuroko finally said. Kise was shocked at that word. "But the _transfer_ is going to be a _hassle_." The teal-head held a smile, which made the blond even more surprised. Aomine stood from his seat, as he looked at Kuroko with a distraught expression. "I am going to file for the transfer right away, as soon as Akashi-kun finishes up with his duty. Midorima-kun, I apologize but I need you to clean up Kise-kun's papers for him to become a _regular_ of the First Division."

"What?!" Aomine snapped. "What is this, Tetsu?!"

"A deal is a deal, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered. "Kise-kun's answer is _correct_ after all." He said. "The statement I have made for Kise-kun to answer… it is in fact a _lie_. It is _far _from the _truth_." He explained.

_It's done?_ Kise said in his head. He was still too flustered, too shaken to speak out what ran in his mind. _It's that simple?!_ He was doubtful, even that in the end he was the victor between them. _What the hell just happened?!_ Even he demanded for an explanation. It was not the scenario he expected, it was far from the _reality _he had wished to see. This was just too easy to be true, as if all that had happened earlier were just scripted acts; they were forceful scenes but empty nonetheless. It was too simple to end that way… there was something in it!

"I will make sure that by seven o'clock this morning, Kise-kun will replace me as regular," Kuroko continued. He began to walk towards the door of the meeting room. "I will take my leave and rest then," he informed the others. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kise-kun."

"Wait!" Kise yelled out. "Kuroko-kun, I can't a-accept this! This is too easy!" He continued to shout, which made Kuroko stop in his steps. "Did you purposely make yourself lose so that you can motivate me to work on this case better?!" He asked, now feeling betrayed. Yes, it was betrayal. Yes, he was mocked until the end. He thought that he was being taken seriously, that was why the deal even took the regular spot as a bet. Kise thought that the whole farce was a real thing; no deception, just clear-cut path for someone to _win_. But he felt betrayed because it appeared to him that he was just toyed in order to _solve _the case. "The deal was _unfair_ from the beginning!"

"Someone has to win," Kuroko said, not even looking at Kise. "I do not mind being in the losing side, but all of it has been done in order to solve the case." The teal-head continued. "After all, it achieved not only that, but it revealed how skillful you are, Kise-kun, and how worthy you are to be in the First Division." He said. "I have no problems with that. In fact, I am glad that we have brought another genius in this division."

"But there is something more, right?!" Kise yelled back. "This is too _simple_!"

"That is not what I want to tell you," Kuroko responded. "Kise-kun, you solved the case. You found the suspect." He finally faced the blond again. "But there is one thing I want for you to learn yourself. It is a knowledge that I may know, but cannot teach it to you as is." He explained. "You need to understand it _yourself_."

"What?! Tell me?!" Kise spat.

"The reality," Kuroko answered. "Even though different, _truths_ and _lies_ are both realities in their own way," he explained. "The reality is that you solved the case. But the reality also is…" he paused as he gave Kise a menacing glare. "…everything is _wrong_. Kise-kun, you solved the case _wrongly_."

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

How can you even solve a case wrongly? Is that even possible? I think Kuroko-kun's just joking us in this point. LOLJoke.

To those who have read '**The Hitman**', you may have recognized the name '_Kawaguchi Akito_' (the paramedic!) in this chapter. I just gave him a cameo role. :P

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Post-publish note(s)**: Edited on 03/20/2013; corrected minor grammar errors.


	5. Gold and Shadow

**Warning**: This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a **Dark!Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned.

Thank you for those who continuously read **Tip Off **until now. I'm so happy that many of you followed, faved and reviewed this strangely serious fiction of mine. Although I'm much surprised that even **I've Been Waiting** has garnered a number of faves and follows too. Hehe... This is a story that I really found hard to do. I'm surprised I really put a lot of effort for this to be made. That's why, with tearful eyes, I want to say thank you for all of you who read this. :')

Anyway, this is the last chapter of **Tip Off**. So I felt too that I have just some more things to add to **The Hitman**. XD

**Another warning**: Honestly, I don't want to end this fic. Because of this, I think I kinda messed up with the ending due to the conflicting feelings. I'll fully accept it if you won't like it.

**Warning (3)**: All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Tip Off  
**_**The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta  
**_**Chapter 5 – Gold and Shadow**

"_I think I got a bit of what you said." I told him, my personal instructor. "But still not everything," I added with a confused look. "The part about one should do for the case is right, but…" I only sighed afterwards, finding it hard to complete my words. Even so, I managed keep up a small but a truly delighted smile. "Right now, what I do know is that you're amazing–" he was looking at me while I said "–Kurokocchi."_

* * *

"—and though I said it that way, don't mistake our _deal_, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated as he and Kise walked through the corridor towards the interrogation room. Until that time, Kise was still awe-stricken as to what just happened inside the meeting room – even the trio of the Generation of Mercenaries who remained there was shocked by Kuroko's announcement. Midorima Shintarō almost looked furious because of the sudden declaration from the teal-head, while Aomine Daiki seemed to reason to himself about the possible intentions of his friend. Murasakibara was obviously curious, but the lazed countenance made him appear nothing but apathetic to the situation. "It's a deal _between _us, after all."

Kise Ryōta was still silent though. Of course, the first thought that came into his mind was to _rebuke_ Kuroko for his statement; the investigation was flawed at first, but it was given light with the appearance of their last witness. Even Kuroko himself concluded that the suspect was indeed Hisaya Kasaharu. He did want to offer admonition to his 'personal instructor' for such claims, but there was a pit that formed inside him as soon as Kuroko told him that the case was _wrongly _solved. It stopped him from hissing out harsh words. It was a feeling he could not understand.

Kuroko Tetsuya looked at Kise for a while after he ended his words, before he slowly turned his head ahead to their path. Kise should have felt awkward because of the stare, but, unlike before, he felt that there was something amiss, that there was a gap in him. It was a gap that he could not point at himself, and Kuroko appeared to gaze into that hole with no difficulty at all. At that time, Kise was so vulnerable that he couldn't even defend himself from the sharp glances sent to him by the teal-head DI. There was one sure thing though: the tables were _overturned_ in one finger snap.

Indeed it appeared that Kuroko Tetsuya was a shadow; almost unseen, hidden in the covers. However, there was one _mistake_ that Kise Ryōta did when he challenged that shadow – he did not even consider what was hidden _behind_ that shadow. He merely thought that defeating Kuroko was as simple as phasing _through _the shade the shadow made, as if only passing ahead with uncomplicated steps forward. But overconfidence blinded him, as the shadows did cloud his vision – if he simply went through that veil, was he sure that he'd end up to the other side?

And, right now, Kise Ryōta knew the very answer. When he challenged Kuroko Tetsuya, he was _trapped _inside the shadow. The true wall was hidden within, the wall that stopped him from moving forward. Almost calculatingly, little by little, Kuroko achieved to make Kise feel prudent that the blond practically overlooked some important aspects. Perhaps it was really Kuroko's plan to make Kise feel unhindered, in order to bring out his true self – his true feelings – and then make him show that looking far ahead was always different from looking side to side.

"The regular spot still remains for you, Kise-kun, if you are worried about that," Kuroko said softly, albeit still seriously said. Kise was pulled out from his thoughts, only to find out that his brows only met together with a more confusing idea given to him. What Kuroko said that time was contradictory to his earlier statement about the case; Kise understood that part. Kuroko claimed that Kise saw the case in a wrong way, solved it in a wrong way, but he maintained that the regular spot would still be given to him. That only made things more confusing.

"Kuroko-kun, I don't need to point out that what you are saying doesn't make any sense at all," Kise replied. He intended to sound aggressive, but his tone sounded so defeated and perplexed. However, Kuroko's lack of facial expression and his straightforward eyes made Kise more apprehensive of the atmosphere between them. Possibly, even simple logic wouldn't work out anymore, Kise deduced. If he couldn't understand it, maybe there was some out-of-the-world logic that guided Kuroko's way of thought. "You're just making things more complicated. I don't know if Midorima-kun's going to tolerate any of it." The blond said.

"Even though I respect Midorima-kun in many aspects, even Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun, I have reasons enough to make that _liar game_ valid, Kise-kun," Kuroko defended. "After all, we should all be the most knowledgeable people of how we think of 'winning is everything.'" Kuroko added. "There is no denying that you have solved the case. Hisaya-san is indeed the suspect. The merit of your actions will be rewarded as we have discussed from before, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, scripting out the summary of his thoughts. Still, every word sounded so disconcerting that Kise had no other expressions but a deep frown.

"Even if you say that," Kise finally stopped walking, his right hand curling into a fist, "I won't be able to accept it if I did solve the case in a wrong way." He admitted. "You can call me foolish for all you want, Kuroko-kun, but I won't accept this as victory if I made some errors that I am not even aware of." The blond said. He was looking down at the floor when he said that, refusing to look at the shorter male when he appeared so overwhelmed and frustrated. "If I am truly successful in solving this case, then why do you say that I did it wrongly?" He asked.

"I am not the person who sweetens words, Kise-kun, but the truth about us – about being detectives – is not always pleasant." Kuroko answered. "I can say that we are as desperate as the criminals we are trying to chase. We tend to be drastic about our decisions, but I do not find fault in it. We only seek to find the good end in every case we try to solve, because it is the most important aspect of our job." He explained. "Perhaps we work on the very limits of morality, but pragmatism is not entirely a sin. You did solve the case, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated. "If we consider that the '_end justifies the means_,'"

"What are you trying to say, Kuroko-kun?" Kise asked, still dumbfounded. "Even if the end justifies the means, then—" the blond suddenly stilled as he slowly looked at Kuroko's eyes. His heart rate instantly maddened; a suspicion quickly crept in his mind. He was confused at first, but now he was horrified about the implications of what Kuroko said. "You mean—"

"Nothing is going to change, Kise-kun." Kuroko cut him off. "Even if you find me at fault, in the end, we are still going to discover that Hisaya Kasaharu-san is the real suspect." The teal-head said, observing Kise's mortified expression. "Even if you made the wrong conclusions while we solved this case, you are still correct because you found out who the real suspect is," Kuroko spoke. "To tell you honestly, I would not care about that. You know what you are doing and the things you say would still bring justice." The teal-head DI added. "It is a matter of time and, largely, a matter of _perspective_."

"But it is not about _perspective_!" Kise finally burst. "You did something _underhanded_!" He pointed out as he remembered the same words Kuroko used when he 'admitted' his ways of solving crimes. "You are overlooking the fact that your 'means' are unacceptable in the first place, that's why you're using my deductions as an excuse for your pathetic ways!" The blond shouted. "I knew shouldn't have given you any chances when you told me how _terrible_ your ways are!" Kise continued. "_Fuck_! I can't believe that my conclusion for this case is being used to cover up someone's dirty work!"

A crunching sound made him stop thinking. Pain suddenly formed over his right cheek. Kise was only able to put a lone hand over his face, as his eyes went wide in shock. The blond only saw the curled fist that sported over Kuroko's left hand – the only evidence that he was punched by the teal-head. It was a direct hit, but it was not as strong as Aomine's blow. With surprise still over him, Kise could only manage to give Kuroko a wordless stare.

"I know Aomine-kun hit you earlier, so I only used my left hand," Kuroko said as he said in ragged breath. "You do not understand everything yet, Kise-kun." He said. "All of us have knowledge of what is right and wrong, but there is always a point when you question yourself about this reality." He said. "You are not the most important person in this case, but the people we are trying to help. If you do not understand the point why we do our very best to help those people, then are you really trying hard enough?" Kuroko asked.

"There is always a _criminal_, not everyone can be a _suspect_ but everyone is a _victim_." Kuroko told Kise. Gold and teal only stood silent afterwards.

* * *

It had been some minutes ago when Midorima stormed away from the meeting room, leaving a puzzled Aomine and a still-eating Murasakibara inside it. However, despite his current state, he was able to pick up the folder that held every details of Kuroko and Kise's case for that day. He did not mutter any words to the other Generation of Mercenaries as he left them in order to reach another office inside the building. The green-haired detective only exhaled a negative air that he had held from the encounter mere minutes ago.

He finally reached a certain door and knocked twice. Nevertheless, he did not wait to be acknowledged and instead invited himself inside; he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He easily saw Akashi's visage by the table located inside and raised a single eyebrow upon the shōgi pieces that sprawled over the wooden fixture. He promptly closed the door behind him and stepped in further inside, still observing how Akashi silently moved the pieces, battling an invisible foe. He was still slight unaccustomed about their captain playing shōgi all by himself.

"Akashi," Midorima called out as soon as he stopped in front of the desk. The green-haired DI looked down at the pieces positioned over the board, trying to sort out how the moves were made even though Akashi played alone.

"Midorima, huh," Akashi recognized, even though he did not raise his head from the game he was busy with. He raised a particular piece and made it land on an empty plot. "What's up?" The light crimson-haired DI asked and wondered about the presence of Midorima inside the office. "Our shift is going to end by seven,"

"I did not come here just because our shift's going to end," Midorima said. "Rather, I came here to be clarified of some things,"

"Is that so?" Akashi only replied, sounding slightly curious. However, his eyes remained at the shōgi pieces; still focused about the on-going match with himself.

"Seems it was your doing that that Kise and Kuroko are helping the second string," Midorima finally said. The green-haired DI was unsure at first, but he already formulated some theories about it. To Midorima, it was just about merely waiting for an opportunity to confirm his ideas. After all, Midorima was critical of Akashi's words and actions; it hadn't been the first time that their captain DI did something that appeared _ridiculous_ in their internship period. It was still a little bit fresh in his memory on how Akashi tried to _recruit_ Kuroko for Teikō's Investigation Department some months before.

"Well… Kise will _surely _become regular," Akashi declared, which made Midorima form an amused expression over his face. Nonetheless, the green-haired DI was still doubtful of his words. "Perhaps that itself is the reason why you are with me at this time, Midorima." Akashi said, making a fleeting glance over the other male. "It seems that the matter of Kise's promotion will settle in itself. We do not need to intervene too much." He added while he made another move Midorima could not care about anymore. If Akashi had his own rules in playing, then Midorima would let him in his way.

"You and I have been busied by many cases since our shift started, so I won't be surprised if you are unaware of the ruckus that Kise started in the Investigation Department," Midorima shared while he adjusted his glasses. Akashi suddenly stopping midway his move made Midorima aware that the former's attention was now on him. "It hadn't been really nice but Kuroko's position as regular in our department was made into a bet." He told Akashi. Midorima waited for a reply, after he saw that Akashi's lips curl into a very small smile.

"Really?" Akashi sounded slightly engrossed. "So that was the reason why Kuroko told me an hour ago about an important issue to be addressed," he said, remembering the sudden intrusion from their teal-head DI. His eyes still rested over the shōgi board. "I was just thinking, it would be the best to show Kise Kuroko's true potential." He added. "Who would have thought that it turned out to be something so interesting?" He asked, briefly turning his head to Midorima. "So, turning back, is this visit because Kise is just about to become a regular?" He rose again.

"You still talk like you know everything," Midorima only said, not really thrilled with Akashi's choice of words. He placed the folder upon a little space over the table where Akashi was playing shōgi on. "This is the result of the investigation Kuroko's team did. Most of the input came from Kise," Midorima told the other DI.

"'_Most_', you say?" Akashi repeated the word. Midorima only nodded, since it was the truth. In fact, it was Kise who did most of the report because his deductions were the one used in solving the case.

"However, Kuroko had some… _reservations_," Midorima was unsure if that was the proper term for Kuroko's declaration back at the meeting room. "He said that Kise might have solved the case, but it was solved _wrongly_,"

"Let them be, then," Akashi easily declared, mildly surprising Midorima due to the casual remark. The red-haired DI noticed Midorima's expression and gave out a small smile. "As I said, Kise will surely be a regular. I don't have to _guess_; I know it's going to happen as it should be." He only told Midorima. "After all," Akashi made small tither of chuckle, "It's me who found out Kuroko's strength, you know?" He added. "You should start redoing Kise's documents for him to remain in the Investigation Department, Midorima." Akashi ordered.

"But how about those two's deal?"

"That is not something for me to decide on," Akashi replied. "Besides, if it's something that Kuroko choose to do for himself, then I won't have any say." He said. "You do know how _important _his actions are, Midorima."

* * *

"Three points, Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he walked to the blond's side. Kise sat by the table that time, in front of him was the recently re-called Hisaya Kasaharu. At an early five o'clock in the morning, it was a little surprise that their 'suspect' was still up and about. Perhaps it was the stress of being considered as a probable criminal that made him wide awake; it was a frightening thought after all. Nevertheless, it was good news that Hisaya still complied even though it was technically bothersome at that point. Still, he was curious as to why he was immediately re-summoned at Teikō.

"Hisaya-san," Kuroko then called him. "This is a concern that hugely involves you," he first said, making their charge a nervous wreck in an instant. "But I will say this as a forewarning. At this point, you can just remain _silent_ as you wish." He said. Kise looked at Kuroko confusedly. _Wasn't the purpose of the interrogation was to finally confront the suspect?_ It was the question in his mind. The two of them were both sure that Hisaya Kasaharu was the one who killed the victim, Kagome Katsumi. He still did not understand what Kuroko was trying to do.

"If I don't speak, then I won't be able to help with the case," Hisaya answered. Kuroko only looked at him with a blank expression. "I will keep in mind your suggestion, detective-san. But if I wish to speak, then you won't stop me, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Kuroko quickly answered. "As you have said, it is merely a suggestion." He said. "I am sorry if I offended you, but I am only thinking of your situation at this moment." He added. "I did make you promise to help us in this case for the sake of your friend."

"Kuroko-kun, perhaps it's the best time for you to tell me how I got wrong?" Kise then spoke, ignoring the brief twinge of pain that settled upon his face. Maybe Kuroko's punch did not hurt much, but it reignited the dull sting that was given to him by Aomine much earlier. There hadn't been any swelling by that time, but Kise was sure that his cheeks would blob any moment later. By that, perhaps he could truly say that he had a rough and _painful_ 'first time' experience in the First Division of Teikō's Investigation Department.

"As I have said, there are three points that made you solve the case wrongly," Kuroko started. "Please forgive me, Kise-kun, but you would not like one of them." The teal-head said, which made the blond look at him quizzically. "During our investigation, we tried to view the computer inside the staff's pantry of the convenience store where Hisaya-san–" Kuroko looked at the man through the sides and turned his vision back at Kise "–worked. The evidence was very simple. After logging into the browser, we found out that there is a bookmark of the victim's profile page."

At that point, Hisaya was visibly annoyed. "Can you please be clearer about that? Are you trying to say that I was monitoring Kagome _online_?" He asked, giving a pointed look particularly at Kuroko.

"That is what we saw, Hisaya-san." Kise spat back. "There is no use in denying," he added, seemingly trying to challenge the suspect.

"Kise-kun, Hisaya-san can easily deny that," it was Kuroko who responded to Kise. "The truth is that there was really no bookmark in that computer." He explained, which stunned Kise in his seat. "That is the one I want you to forgive me with." He continued. "I was the one who placed the bookmark in order to _strengthen_ your deduction about the online evidences."

Kise Ryōta only looked back at Kuroko with a pained expression. He really wanted to take revenge and punch the teal-head hard on his face. He felt so disappointed and hurt, since it was Kuroko who admitted at first about how the evidences were found. Perhaps it was the time for him to just shut up and listen to his personal instructor. He couldn't do anything anymore at that point. Even though what happened in the long run, Hisaya Kasaharu would be labeled criminal in the end.

"There is no point in the bookmark." Kuroko maintained. "Even though you bookmark a profile page, it would still require a person to login in order to take a full view of the page." He explained. "The simple point is that it is senseless to bookmark a page that will require you much effort than necessary." He told the blond. "However, this is still related to the fact that Hisaya-san's IP addresses registered a lot of hits to Kagome-san's profile." He spoke as he brought his vision down at the man who sat in front of Kise.

Hisaya only stared at Kuroko. It was obvious that he was anxious, but he still gave the impression that both Kuroko and Kise's claims were untrue and merely _biased_. In fact, the resolve etched in Hisaya's eyes was still too strong. Kise could not decide if their suspect was just trying to look strong because he believed he wasn't the criminal or it was because he already neared his breaking point. Either way, there was no escape from truth in that very moment.

"I did not come here to make a criminal out of you, Hisaya-san." Kuroko said. "I did not come here in order for you to admit. Our true goals as detective is to find the truth and nothing but the truth." The teal-head told the man. "You may or may not be the real criminal, but rest assured that we do not try to coerce you." He said in order to calm down the nervous Hisaya. "Hisaya-san, I want to share you my thought and it is up to you to believe me or not." Kuroko's eyes never showed hesitation and never faltered. "I do not think that the real victim is Kagome-san. The real victim here is _you_."

"W-What are you saying, K-Kuroko-kun?!" Kise quickly stood up from his seat. "Are you mad? You too are even sure that it was Hisaya who killed Kagome-san!" He pointed out. "Just where do you think you are putting the blame?!"

"The IP addresses that we traced," Kuroko continued, seemingly ignoring Kise's outburst, "that you are looking at Kagome-san online, I believe it's not true at all, Hisaya-san." The teal-head said. "According to the data, most of the time, your IP traces were often found in conjunction with Kagome-san's account," He then approached Hisaya. "But it is the _other way_ around, is it not?"

Kise was only stunned.

"It was Kagome-san who was _looking _at you online." Kuroko said. "Even if you did browse her online profile, it was for _another_ reason." He continued as he continued to look deep at Hisaya's eyes. "Kagome Katsumi was _extorting _you, Hisaya Kasaharu-san." Kuroko finally declared. "I have looked at her data, Hisaya-san. You were her childhood friend, so you knew that she had a personality problem. She had a history of drug addiction, which was quickly solved as soon as it was found out. However, when she gained popularity online, her old habits resurfaced once again,"

Kuroko glanced at Kise, and seeing that the blond was shock upon his words, he knew that the revelations must be stated for the truth alone. "Kise-kun, you did trace the IP addresses related to Hisaya-san for the whole thirty days – a month of online activity enough to make a conclusion." He said at first. "Nevertheless, I extended the search to include half a year of internet interaction." He said as he revealed a stack of papers in front of Kise. "Please look at it,"

Kise slowly browsed at the information and he easily noticed a trend. "This can't be," he said. "Kuroko-kun, this means that—"

"Hisaya-san's absence of online activity during those times is not an _isolated_ case," Kuroko continued. "It has _always _happen during the end of every month." He said, making Kise and Hisaya flustered. "In fact, it correlated to the fact that Hisaya-san always accompanied someone during those times. Even Kawaguchi-san said that during the _fifteenth _and the _end _of the month, he would see Hisaya-san with his cousin," Kuroko said. "It's a routine, Kise-kun,"

"B-But that will m-mean that his alibi is indeed a legitimate excuse," Kise said. "It cannot be used to prove Hisaya's involvement,"

"It can," Kuroko just answered. "Please look at the last page of the info I showed you," the teal-head said.

Kise flipped the papers… and he was even more surprised.

"Since it is unfair to only look at Hisaya-san's online activity, I also looked into Kagome-san's IP traces." Kuroko explained. "If you can see, during those times when Hisaya-san in inactive – during the _fifteenth_ and the _end_ of the month – even Kagome-san was not doing any activity online," he shared to Kise and Hisaya both. "Hisaya-san, you killed Kagome-san because you cannot take her _blackmails_ anymore,"

"In order to finance her _addiction_, she was blackmailing you for money because you knew her from childhood," Kuroko maintained. "And—"

"Kuroko-kun!" Kise cut his words. "Please do not make those assumptions—"

"The _third _point, Kise-kun," Kuroko ignored the blond and pressed on, "Hisaya-san's cousin, the one who always meets him after his shift, is not his _cousin_ at all." The teal-head DI finally saw that Hisaya Kasaharu was at his breaking point. "That woman was _Kagome Katsumi_ herself,"

"Kuroko-kun, don't—"

However, Kise was instantly silenced when the room was drowned with Hisaya's laughter. The blond whipped his head and looked incredulously at the man, while Kuroko only closed his eyes for a second, upon understanding that their task was done. After the mirthful display, Hisaya Kasaharu broke down into tears, sobs quickly replacing the joyous titter some seconds ago. "I-I was the one who killed Kagome," he finally confessed. "The detective is correct; Kagome did blackmail me for money. Because Hidekawa-san gives my salary twice a month – during the fifteenth and the end of the month – Kagome always come to the convenience store at those dates,

"She always made sure that she won't be recognized by anyone, and, as an excuse, I told my boss that she was my cousin. She did accept that as a reason though," he continued, as his sobs became stifled cries. "During that time, I wasn't able to control myself anymore. Since she herself was the one who comes to see me, I planned to use the opportunity to kill her myself. It was easier because I did not need much effort to find her." He admitted. "It was all that there is, detective-_tachi_-san." He exhaled, face still being ran over by his tears. "I thought I was good enough to hide…"

"There is one thing that exposed you," Kuroko said, now looking at Hisaya with sympathetic eyes. "Your boss, Hidekawa-san said that your 'cousin' only had a _hoody_ against the night." Hisaya looked up to Kuroko confusedly. "As Kise-kun interviewed Kawaguchi-san, he stated something that attracted my attention. When the interview ended, I personally asked Kawaguchi-san why he said that last night was '_a cold night_,'" Kuroko said. "He told me that when he saw you coming back, you were holding a _hoody_ and did not wear it." He spoke out, which made Hisaya tearful again. "During that point, Kagome-san was already _dead_, and you did not wear the hoody because it was already full of _blood_."

Hisaya Kasaharu just cried even more. "But just like what I said earlier, I believe that you are the real _victim_, Hisaya-san." He shared. "I believe that every human being is inherently good; it is the evil from the outside that makes us do the wrong things. As the police, it is our duty to capture you. But please always remember that we are just doing this because we blame the _evil_ that tried to take over you." Kuroko said. "In a crime, there is always a certain criminal, not everyone is a suspect, but all of them are victims." He quoted. "Even the criminals are the _victim_ of their own crime. When he inflicts pain to others, he is inflicting pain to himself."

He slowly turned his head towards the shocked Kise. "Pain is just a temporary excuse. It is never a way of escape."

* * *

"I became angry because you sounded like you blamed Tetsu," Aomine said. Hands in his pockets, the tanned detective intern turned his face away from the blond, trying to hide the small hint of embarrassment that was written on his face. "Well, it's really easy to get angry anyway," he reasoned. Even though Kise could not see the other male's expression, he already knew the reason why he was talking to him that way. "I was already too late to recognize what just happened," he continued. "Midorima and Satsuki got it though, just after hearing you out." He said, with his vision still directed away.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked, mildly curious. His first case in the First Division had made him tired. Even though they did not do much physical work, the whole thing was mentally draining. It hadn't just been a simple case; coupled with Kuroko's dare, it turned out to be the most mind-boggling case he had ever held. It was really difficult to put your mind into two thoughts, Kise understood. "You discovered that there is something beneath the deal between us?" He rose. "If there was, I was already too late to know about it."

"Tetsu was testing you," Aomine finally said. "I was confused when you were angry about Kuroko planting evidences to frame the suspect," the tanned male shifted. He pulled out a lone hand and scratched the back of his head. "Tetsu never did that. He was a _phantom _detective intern of the Generation of Mercenaries for a reason," he informed Kise, which made the latter looked more perplexed. "I can't explain it words, you know," he only said. "Just wait for Midorima and—" he stopped speaking when he saw another visage approaching them. "Speak of the devil," he muttered softly.

"Kuroko is an information-gathering specialist," Midorima seemed to have picked up on Kise and Aomine's conversation. "He works out of the scene to sort out information and find evidences typically unseen by common detective interns," he explained to the blond.

"He is on another level," Aomine remarked. "To us, it looks that he almost literally works in the shadows, providing us intel that helps us solve the case easier and faster." He added. "He is not a man who'd frame up some people in order to bring light to the case. Tetsu just _uncovers_ more evidences that are fairly hidden."

"In short, because of the information he gathers, Kuroko is able to expose more details in order to clear the questions in a case," Midorima said. As he adjusted his glasses, he brought a glare against Kise. "Honestly, I was surprised when you said that it was Kuroko himself who told you that he planted evidences for the sake of solving the crime." He told Kise. "At that time, I concluded that Kuroko is trying to see you resolve. It seems fun–" there was an ominous smirk that plastered upon his lips "–so I rode in with Kuroko's plan."

"Eh?" Kise yelped softly, as he gave an incredulous look at Midorima. "Eehhhhh?!" The next one was louder, which made Aomine furrow his brows at the noise that Kise made. "Y-You mean t-that he was j-just—"

"Playing around?" Aomine said for him, which was followed by a soft chuckle. "Perhaps…" He just said, as he made a funny look. "Tetsu does have some tendency to be sarcastic when he wants to," he only added. "But I'm a lotta sure that the bet between you is real," Aomine remarked. "Tetsu's a man of his words, after all." The tanned detective smiled at that.

Kise frowned. It was not because he was sad, but it was due to the fact that he felt so overconfident at first. He even dared challenge a regular member of the First Division… and at what cost? In the end, all his actions and thoughts ran up against a wall. In the end, he was proven _wrong_ – all because he thought he was correct. Pride gave him wings, but his wings failed him; he soared high, only to fall down hard. It was his mistake, after all. He belittled another person just because of impression and prejudice. Now, he suffered the consequences.

For sure he would be demoted to the Second Division after that affair. The case was an evaluation trial of his skills as a detective intern. Even if he appeared very effective in case-solving, his grade fell because of his attitude. At the conclusion, still, he fell even deeper, since his personal instructor had made him show the loopholes he thought didn't exist. Such was the consequences of those who were blinded by their own foolishness.

"I-I don't mean to complain, but what are you doing here outside?" He asked to the other two.

Suddenly, a friendly arm slung over his shoulders. Kise could only look at Aomine in surprise, due to the sudden contact. "Well, Tetsu did ask me to say sorry for hitting you," Aomine said in an awkward tone.

"And we are out here to celebrate your _promotion_ to the First Division, Kise-kun," Kuroko's voice was heard. The teal-head DI was walking with Murasakibara that moment. "Congratulations, Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted as he fished out a small but delighted smile. "Murasakibara-kun and I just came from seeing Akashi-kun." He informed them. "Midorima-kun, I believe Akashi-kun has told you about it already," he looked at the green-haired DI.

"He is sure of it," Midorima answered. "I'm not really convinced, but it seems that there won't be any other way though," he remarked, speaking about Akashi's way of seeing things. "Plus, it's not only him that believes in the positive side," At the same time, he leveled a stare at Kuroko.

"I would not know if Kise-kun is talented or not in a single glance," Kuroko responded with a gratified expression. "I just needed to see things through until the end." He said while he turned towards Kise. "And I want to thank you for your cooperation, Kise-kun."

"But I don't deserve to be in the First Division!" Kise answered. "I did not see how you saw the crime. I accused our suspect because of the things I believed was right!" He added.

"But it was because of you that I was enabled to see the truth behind the crime, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded. "If you did not look at those evidences, then I would have not taken them with deeper consideration. I would have not even tried to look at them myself." Kuroko said. "You were considerate of the details and that itself was the reason why I was able to see things through. It was because of you, Kise-kun,"

"Still—"

"Mmm," Murasakibara groaned loud. "Kurochin gave his position to you as regular," he lazily said. "But Akachin quickly requested Oreki-san for an additional spot for a regular _DI_ and," he paused for a while as he fished out a small pack of chip from pocket, "gave the position to Kurochin," he explained.

"In short, you won't have any say in this, Kise." Midorima said as he raised his glasses a little bit.

"So…" Aomine droned. "In the end, Akashi would still promote him to a regular even without the deal," he deduced, while he looked at Midorima for some input. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"I don't have any responsibility to know about it… -_nanodayo_," Midorima immediately replied. "I don't even care about it," he only said.

"But after what I did to him, I don't know if I can properly work as intern in the Investigation Department," he stated his concern. "I was wrong and I feel so regretful about it,"

"If Kise-kun is still unsure about it," Kuroko spoke next, which made him snatch the attention of the people around him. "Then I will have to ask you to prove your skills as a detective intern in the First Division." He just said, putting a little smile to his lips. "I know you are good, but there is something more to that, because—"

* * *

**Raizen General Hospital  
**_**Early June, Two years after**_

—and, after some seconds, Kuroko seemed to have noticed the lack of response from the blond. He already knew that Kise was particularly chatty; even if he complained, Kise would just ignore it. But, still, Kise's absence of words was slightly unsettling. Kuroko briefly stopped from fixing his stuff and looked back at his former workmate. "You are silent, Kise-kun." He commented. After Kuroko said that, Kise was startled, as if he was suddenly pulled out from wandering in his own world. "Do you have something in mind?" He asked him, pondering why the blond acted that way.

"I just remembered something, Kurokocchi," Kise answered with a weak smile. "Seeing you do something so serious… a memory just played all over my mind once again," he added. He looked up to Kuroko with a simple expression, but it was enough to show Kuroko how glad Kise was at that time. "It just feels so nostalgic right now, you know?" He shared.

"What is it?" Kuroko inquired.

"Our first meeting in Teikō, of course!" Kise answered joyously, before his face turned back into that simple figure again.

"I still remember it, Kise-kun," Kuroko only said in a deadpan; Kise had no idea whether the teal-head looked at it as a good or a bad memory. "Now that you have reminded me, I think I have failed to offer you my congratulations." Kuroko said. "You went here a lot of time to visit me, but I have not congratulated you for being transferred as a police detective to Kaijō," Kuroko Tetsuya said. Kise felt his face flushed with warmth.

"I-I'm just a new detective, Kurokocchi!" Kise responded, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I've still got a lot of things to prove before I become a really good detective!"

"If that is what you think, then I do not have to stop you, Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he turned back and arranged his things again. "But, to me, you do not need to prove anymore that you are a good detective." He said with a good-natured voice. Kise Ryōta's eyes were fixed at his previous personal instructor form, really surprised at the sudden praise.

"You're always saying embarrassing things, Kurokocchi!"

"I thought you would like the compliment, Kise-kun. I apologize if I made you feel awkward."

"No… I don't mean that!" Kise replied. "If Kurokocchi says that I'm already a good detective, then it makes me feel so happy." He continued to look at the teal-head.

"Then is there something more that makes you think different?"

"Do you still remember what you told me two years ago?" Kise asked. Kuroko slowly looked back at Kise once again; light blue and gold shared a stare. "It's good to be called a Generation of Mercenaries. But there is more than that, isn't it, Kurokocchi?" He continued to say. "You told me that you don't _need_ me to be _good_—"

* * *

_"—because you can always be greater." Kuroko told him. "You are bound to find someone who is better than you in the things that you do. You will be sad about it. You will be frustrated because you are put down by that one who is better." The teal-head shared to Kise. "But does that mean that you need to remain content with who you are just right now? No." He said. "The only thing we can do is to try and try. Someone will always be better, but, if we do not recognize that we ourselves have the capability to become better, then how can we truly be greater?_

_ "This is the only thing I ask of you, Kise-kun," Kuroko said. "Just become even greater. In that way alone you can repay me for being your personal instructor," Kuroko continued to speak. "Solving a crime is winning. Winning is everything." Slowly, his lips begin to curl up into a genuine smile, one with no hidden meanings and lies, "Everything means happiness. And if you have everything, the only thing you can do is to _share_ it to the people around you," Kuroko raised his hand and offered it to the blond._

_ "Then I won't need to pay you back," Kise answered, which made Kuroko look at him with a quizzical expression. "I will just need to _share _you my victory, Kurokocchi.!" Kise Ryōta grabbed that hand, that hand that made him to aspire for the future…_

* * *

- **End of Chapter -  
****- End of Tip Off** -

I'm really sorry for the ending. I don't really want to make an "end-ish" feel for this story, for the sake of **The Hitman** fic. I mean, I really enjoyed writing this... so it's difficult for me to end it. [uuuuwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (T-T)]

I hope you understood how the case went. I just used a similar approach as to how some mangas and animes portray - little by little - how crimes are often solved. So I'm sorry if it's so confusing. (T-T)

For those who might be asking why the hell a hospital was mentioned as a setting, I strongly believe that you'll find the answer from **The Hitman** (yes! self-promotion again! nyahahaha~!)

Thank you for all your support! I'm so happy that I wrote for Kuroko no Basuke fandom. We all have so many beautiful fanfics here and so many active readers. I'm just really, really happy for it! See you more with **The Hitman**! I love you all!

- Dairene Kezelghski


End file.
